


Light It Up (On The Run)

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enjoy!, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heist, Hostage Situations, M/M, Punk Louis, Smut, does louis get fucked on a bed full of money?? i haven't written it yet but UM YES, i haven't decided who tops and who bottoms yet but i'll change the tag once i do, inspired by 'la casa de papel', plot varies but that's where i got the idea, there are guns in the fic but the violence isn't graphic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: АУ, вдохновленное «Бумажным домом». Луи Томлинсон - один из самых разыскиваемых преступников в Великобритании, а Гарри Стайлс - студент-юрист, который всегда делал то, что хотел его отец, что включало в себя собеседование для работы в Английском Банке. Чего Гарри не знал, так это того, что страх перечить отцу сделает его заложником во время одного из самых печально известных грабежей в истории Великобритании, который продлился десять дней.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Light It Up (On The Run)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737295) by [theboyfriendstagram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyfriendstagram/pseuds/theboyfriendstagram). 



> Trailer:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wzk0Goy7-DE  
> Блог автора: http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/tagged/liuotr

                                                              

**Предупреждения: оружие, графическое описание места преступления, немного насилия.**

****  
  
Луи Томлинсон сделал свою первую татуировку, когда ему было пятнадцать. Это была маленькая птичка на грудной клетке, символизирующая его потребность в свободе и тоску по великим вещам. Стоило его отцу увидеть это два часа спустя, как раз, когда Луи переодевался в пижаму, он стал кричал. Ругань затянулась на пять дней, и Луи оказался наказан на целый месяц.  
  
Вторая татуировка появилась через шесть месяцев: компас, символизирующий то, что Луи отправится куда угодно, независимо от того, какой будет в дальнейшем его жизнь. Его отец снова взбесился и ударил его по лицу, когда закричал.  
  
Когда Луи сделал третью татуировку спустя восемь месяцев после первой, за два дня до шестнадцатилетия, отец избил его до полусмерти. Это произошло не потому, что он всегда был типичным коммунистом, нет, это произошло потому, что Луи оказался единственным из пятерых детей, кто посмел ослушаться его.  
  
После избиения Луи убежал из дома и фактически смог продержаться около двух дней, пока слишком сильно не проголодался и не устал спать под мостами.  
  
Он помнит день, когда вернулся домой, даже сейчас, как будто это случилось вчера, а не пять лет назад.  
  
Он помнит, как позвонил в дверь и ждал пять минут, пока кто-то ответит. Он помнит, как пытался открыть входную дверь, только чтобы понять, что она была открыта всё это время. Он также помнит, как нашёл всю свою семью на полу гостиной в луже крови. Они были заколоты до смерти, все семеро; их тела были аккуратно сложены рядом друг с другом, прямо около дивана.  
  
Первым делом Луи стошнило на кроссовки. Затем он громко закричал и заплакал. Его старшая сестра хрипло вздохнула, и он упал на колени рядом с ней, чувствуя, как кровь впитывается в штаны. Луи взял большой нож, который лежал рядом с её головой, и посмотрел на него, всё ещё не понимая, что произошло.  
  
— Лотти. Чёрт, Лотти, что случилось? Кто это сделал? — умоляя, спросил он, тут же замерев, когда услышал приближающиеся первые полицейские сирены.  
  
— Беги, — едва слышно произнесла в ответ девушка.  
  
Луи так и сделал. Он выбежал из дома через чёрный ход и не останавливался, пока не добрался до леса, тяжело дыша и плача.  
  
И с тех пор это стало смыслом его жизни.  
  
Он знает, что люди говорили о нём: что он сумасшедший; что употребляет наркотики и что убил всю свою семью, потому что был под кайфом; что его будут судить как взрослого, если когда-нибудь поймают, потому что отпечатки его пальцев были обнаружены на орудии убийства.  
  
Он был в бегах с тех пор, как ему, блять, исполнилось шестнадцать, только потому, что вламывался в пустые заброшенные дома и воровал в магазинах при каждом удобном случае. Он подружился с татуировщиком на окраине Кардиффа, это в нескольких часах езды от его родного города в Донкастере, и жил у него дома в течение нескольких лет, скрываясь от полиции.  
  
Теперь, пять лет спустя, Луи снова оказывается в бегах, чудом избежав ареста за вооружённое ограбление супермаркета месяц назад. Конечно, что-то должно было пойти не так, потому что в процессе он потерял свой кошелёк, в котором находилось его старое удостоверение личности. У прессы появился повод повеселиться, заголовки газет запестрели названиями: « _Убийца детей Луи Томлинсон появляется в Кардиффе_ » и « _Луи Томлинсон, убийца детей, держит кассира под прицелом_ »  _или «15-летний, убивший свою семью, замечен в Кардиффе после неудачного ограбления_ ».  
  
У них не было его фотографий, кроме той, где ему пятнадцать лет. Они использовали её на всех плакатах «РАЗЫСКИВАЕТСЯ» и в новостях. Теперь то же фото транслируется наряду с изображением с компьютера со словами «вот как он может выглядеть прямо сейчас».  
  
Луи всегда смеётся, когда видит эту фотографию по телевизору или в чьей-то газете, потому что, хотя она достаточно точная, татуировки на шее не показаны, но «сильно татуированный» — одна из «особенностей», по которой люди должны его опознать (или так говорят СМИ).  
  
Он сильно татуированный, потому что всегда думал об этом как о способе воплотить память или момент. И многое произошло за последние пять лет, птица и компас были только началом. Теперь, сто двадцать татуировок спустя, у Луи почти закончилась кожа. И терпение.  
  


***

  
Гарри Стайлс набил свою первую татуировку, когда ему было восемнадцать, сразу после того, как поступил в юридическую школу. Маленькая открытая птичья клетка на рёбрах, потому что он всегда мечтал о возможности самостоятельно принимать решения, без отца, командующего им. Гарри поступил в юридическую школу, так как его отец сказал ему сделать это и угрожал отречься от сына и выгнать его на улицу, если тот попросит что-нибудь ещё.  
  
Гарри всегда хотел быть журналистом. Или химиком. Или следователем по уголовным делам. В какой-то момент он хотел быть всем на свете, потому что думал, что это возможно. Но шли годы, и отец продолжал запирать его мечты в воображаемую клетку, делая их всё меньше и меньше, до тех пор, пока Гарри не оказался не в силах вспомнить о них. Отсюда и открытая птичья клетка. Всё, что ему было нужно — это птица.  
  
Когда Гарри поступил в юридическую школу и переехал в общежитие, он сделал татуировку корабля, потому что думал, что ему наконец удалось уплыть от отца и теперь он мог стать тем, кем хотел быть. По крайней мере, он думал, что будет тем, кем хотел быть в юридической школе.  
  
С годами он понял, что в мире нет предмета, который бы его не заинтересовал: ему нравились криминальные документальные фильмы, законы физики, то, как химические элементы смешиваются друг с другом и всем остальным. Единственное, что он не любил — закон.  
  
Однажды он сможет противостоять своему отцу и выскажет всё, что думает, не боясь последствий. Но пока этот день не наступил, и Гарри продолжает держать свои детские страхи в себе, продолжая жить жизнью, которая больше не кажется его.  
  


***

  
**24 ноября**  
  
Сегодня двадцать четвёртое ноября, и это означает, что в Лондоне чертовски холодно, слишком холодно для Луи, который одет лишь в спортивные штаны и футболку. Он замечает небольшой магазин поблизости и, поправив кепку на голове, незаметно проскальзывает внутрь.  
  
Главная проблема разыскиваемого беглеца в том, что он параноик. Луи привык к этому, но всё же. Через десять минут он выходит из магазина с парой перчаток и шарфом, заправленным под футболку.  
  
Он отправляется на станцию Виктория, высматривая мужчин в дорогих костюмах, которые потенциально смогут профинансировать его сон на этой неделе.  
  
Бинго, думает Луи, когда видит группу из трёх мужчин с чемоданами, стоящих рядом с тележкой кофе, лениво болтающих и дующих в свой горячий кофе. Он делает вид, что понятия не имеет, куда идёт, и случайно натыкается на них, проливая кофе на костюм одного из мужчин.  
  
— Чёрт, мне очень жаль, сэр, — Луи извиняется и хватает салфетку из тележки. — Спасибо, — добавляет он, когда один из джентльменов вручает ему ещё салфетку, помогая очистить своего друга. — Мне действительно очень жаль, — Томлинсон снова извиняется и бросает использованные салфетки в мусорное ведро.  
  
— Все в порядке, — отвечает мужчина, качая головой.  
  
— Мне правда жаль, — Луи похлопывает его по плечу, разворачивается и уходит.  
  
Он прячется за соседним углом и достаёт из своих больших карманов три бумажника.  
  
— Блять, да, — нервно выдыхает он после того, как пересчитывает все деньги. Четыреста фунтов. Редко можно увидеть так много денег после небольшого карманного воровства, но, опять же, зима приближается, и Луи не собирается расстраиваться по этому поводу.  
  
Он выглядывает из-за угла и замечает тех мужчин, что сначала похлопывают себя по карманам, а затем начинают встревоженно озираться вокруг. Когда они решительно направляются в сторону охранника, Луи понимает, что должен идти.  
  
По пути к выходу он бросает пустые кошельки на стойку информации, быстро бормоча: «Нашёл их на полу». Он никогда не трогает удостоверения личности, водительские права и подобное.  
  
Он вор, но он хороший парень, ладно?  
  
Луи знает, что в нескольких станциях метро есть хостел, поэтому меняет деньги в ближайшем магазине и покупает билет в один конец.  
  
Пять минут спустя он в вагоне метро на пути к ближайшему хостелу.  
  
— Господи, мне так жаль этих людей, — говорит ему женщина напротив, глядя в газету. Там, на первой странице, мелькает заголовок: « _Единственная выжившая в резне Донкастера нуждается в помощи для последующих операций_ ».  
  
Он видит чёрное-белое лицо Лотти, и его колени ослабевают. Он не разговаривал с ней пять лет, с того самого дня.  
  
Луи находит ближайшую телефонную будку, как только выходит из метро, и вбивает старый номер Лотти по памяти. Он набирает три раза и уже думает, что, наверное, сестра сменила номер, но потом она отвечает.  
  
— Алло?  
  
— Лотти, — еле слышно говорит Томлинсон.  
  
— Луи? — с удивлением и восторгом спрашивает она. — О боже мой, Луи!  
  
— Шшш, шшш. Кто-нибудь может услышать тебя.  
  
— Как ты? Как ты себя чувствуешь? О боже-  
  
— Лотти. Ты в порядке? Прости, что не позвонил раньше, просто… я боялся, что полиция может отследить твой телефон.  
  
На другой линии тишина, что необычно.  
  
— Лотти? Что случилось? Ты там?  
  
— Да, — отвечает она, колеблясь, и Луи знает. Он знает, что полиция отслеживает телефон и что заголовки были просто способом заставить его проглотить приманку и попасть в их ловушку.  
  
— Послушай, Лотти. Ты в порядке? Я читал об операции-  
  
— Да… да. Я… Нож вонзился слишком глубоко, и теперь есть осложнения-  
  
— Сколько это будет стоить?  
  
Луи слышит, как она колеблется.   
  
— Сто тысяч долларов.  
  
— Чёрт возьми.  
  
— Да. Луи, послушай. Они предложили мне деньги, если… если ты сдашься. Я слышала от людей-  
  
— Они ведь рядом, не так ли? — сухо спрашивает Луи.  
  
Он не может винить её хотя бы потому, что, как он прочитал в новостях, пять лет назад, после того, как они нашли её живой, у Лотти появилось посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство: она ничего не могла вспомнить, так как её мозг попросту заблокировал всё. Или, по крайней мере, так сказали врачи, после чего полиция поняла, что они не могут доверять её показаниям.  
  
— Луи, пожалуйста. Я хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности.  
  
Сердце Луи сжимается от боли, потому что он ненавидит ситуацию, в которой находится. Но он не может сдаться. Сдаться — значит признаться в том, чего он не делал.  
  
— Я не могу. Ты знаешь, что я не могу. Мне нужно выяснить, что произошло тогда. До тех пор я не могу.  
  
— Луи-  
  
— Прости меня, — это всё, что он говорит, прежде чем повесить трубку, а затем прислоняется лбом к стеклу, делая глубокий вдох.  
  
В пизду эту жизнь, честно.  
  
Луи смотрит на золотые часы на запястье (что он спёр у одного парня два дня назад). Уже почти пять, а это значит, что скоро стемнеет и похолодает. Но, эй, у него теперь есть четыреста фунтов.  
  
Так уж и быть, он потратит двадцатку на пару бутылок пива.  
  


***

  
Гарри стонет и с глухим стуком закрывает одну из своих многочисленных юридических книг.  
  
— С меня хватит, ЧЁРТ ВОЗЬМИ, — говорит он, почти крича, отчего Найл, который только что открыл в дверь, слегка вздрагивает.  
  
« _Девятнадцатилетний парень взрывается от слишком большого стресса_ », — думает Гарри. Так бы написали в газетах, если бы он мог на самом деле физически взорваться прямо сейчас.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — Найл смеётся и падает рядом с ним на диван.  
  
— Нет. Ненавижу закон.  
  
Найл кивает в одобрение. Он слышит о ненависти Гарри к закону с тех пор, как они начали жить вместе год назад.  
  
— Как прошёл твой день? — спрашивает Стайлс, пытаясь сменить тему.  
  
— Хорошо. Коуэлл спрашивал о тебе.  
  
Гарри хмурится. Саймон Коуэлл — главный в банке Англии, и через месяц у Гарри должно состояться интервью с ним. ‘Должно’ — правильное слово, потому что он должен, но не хочет. Его отец позвонил ему неделю назад, сказал, что они ищут стажёра, который изучает право, и что он потянул за пару ниточек, чтобы Гарри включили в этот список. Все знают, что это одна из самых высокооплачиваемых стажировок в Лондоне, если не во всей стране. Но Гарри, блять, не хочет идти на собеседование.  
  
— И что же ты ответил на это?  
  
— Что я могу сказать по этому поводу? Я ответил, что ты в порядке, что с нетерпением ждёшь этого. Знаешь, обычная ложь по протоколу и всё такое, — Найл громко смеётся, и Гарри улыбается в ответ.  
  
Он познакомился с Найлом год назад, во время первой недели в Королевском колледже, и они съехались через месяц, потому что оба жили в ужасных общежитиях с ужасными людьми. В какой-то степени они похожи, потому что не знают, что хотят делать со своей жизнью. Найл изучает экономику и управление и приступил к стажировке в банке Англии несколько месяцев назад, но он делает это только потому, что это экономика — стандартная вещь для изучения, если ты понятия не имеешь, что хочешь делать.  
  
Разница лишь в том, что Найл выбрал это сам, в то время как Гарри заставили насильно.  
  
— Эй, подумай об этом. Мы также будем друзьями по работе, — говорит Найл, пытаясь поднять другу настроение.  
  
— Да, потому что дома мне тебя недостаточно.  
  
— Кстати, сегодня я видел симпатичную девушку, — восклицает Найл.  
  
— Ох?  
  
— Да. Карие глаза, каштановые волосы. Знаешь, мой типаж.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза.   
  
— Любая в твоём вкусе.  
  
— Да, но она была с красивым мужчиной. И её подруга тоже красива. Мне очень нравятся модели.  
  
— Ты узнал, как её зовут?  
  
Найл качает головой.   
  
— Она хотела поменять деньги и спросила меня, по каким дням я работаю. Я сказал ей, что я интерн. Она вела себя немного странно: мотала головой каждые пять секунд, как будто муха пролетала мимо её головы или что-то ещё.  
  
Гарри кивает, погружаясь в свои мысли. Он никогда не слушает Найла, когда тот рассказывает о девушках, с которыми боится поговорить.  
  
— Так или иначе, я поговорил со своими друзьями из универа, и они рассказали мне о пабе, в котором собираются сегодня вечером.  
  
— И что? — спрашивает Гарри, хотя уже знает, куда это всё идёт.  
  
— И мы идём с ними. Тебе нужно выбраться из дома.  
  
Когда Гарри наконец соглашается, Найл широко улыбается и идёт в свою комнату, чтобы переодеться в более подходящую одежду.  
  
Они прибывают в паб около половины девятого. Внутри многолюдно и пахнет выпивкой, замечают парни, после того как пробираются мимо людей, курящих снаружи.  
  
Приятели Найла ждут их за столом, и Гарри предлагает пойти за напитками, потому что он не в настроении говорить о пустяках прямо сейчас.  
  
После того как он заказывает пять сортов пива, он садится на одно из свободных мест, начиная просматривать свою ленту Instagram, пока ждёт.  
  
Когда бармен ставит перед ним пять бокалов, заполненных до краёв, у Гарри нет выбора, кроме как взять сначала два, чтобы ничего не пролить, а потом все остальные.  
  
Он хватает последний и уже собирается развернуться и присоединиться к друзьям, как кто-то врезается в него. Пиво тут же проливается на рубашку Гарри.  
  
— Чёрт, чёрт. Прости, — говорит незнакомец, смущённо смотря на Стайлса.  
  
Первое, что замечает Гарри, — пронзительные голубые глаза, затем — карамельные пряди, выглядывающие из-под кепки. Он может поклясться, что у парня также есть татуировка на шее. Всё это очень хорошо спрятано под капюшоном.  
  
— Эм… всё в порядке, — отвечает Гарри, отводя взгляд и быстро осматривая себя.  
  
— Я могу заплатить за… твоё пиво?  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.   
  
— Да ладно тебе, всё в порядке.  
  
Парень всё равно поворачивается к бармену и поднимает палец вверх. Гарри смотрит на его профиль, и он уверен, что видел его где-то раньше.  
  
— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Эм… Луи, — отвечает тот и смотрит на что-то за плечом Гарри. — Твоё?  
  
Прежде чем Гарри успевает открыть рот, чтобы ответить, Луи кладёт пятифунтовую купюру на стойку и уходит. Стайлс оборачивается и видит, как Луи разговаривает со взрослой женщиной в белом халате, которая определённо выглядит моложе, чем есть на самом деле.  
  
Наконец Гарри берёт пиво и возвращается к столу. Когда он оглядывается, чтобы снова найти Луи, парня там больше нет, как и женщины, с которой тот говорил.  
  


***

  
**25 ноября**  
  
Она опять здесь. Луи видит её, даже если она думает, что это не так. Женщина в белом чёртовом лабораторном халате, которая преследует его последние три дня. Когда он подошёл к ней вчера в пабе, всё, что она сделала, — это спросила,  _не он ли_  Луи Томлинсон, из-за чего он запаниковал и ушёл.  
  
Теперь она снова здесь, в машине на обочине дороги, в нескольких сотнях футов от скамейки, на которой расположился Луи.  
  
_К чёрту это_ , — думает он и встаёт с места.  
  
— Какого хрена тебе от меня надо? Ты из полиции или типа того? — резко спрашивает он, наклоняясь, когда она опускает окно.  
  
Вот оно. Теперь пути назад нет. Луи либо сбежит сейчас, либо проведёт остаток жизни в тюрьме.  
  
— Нет. У меня есть к тебе вопрос, — отвечает женщина.  
  
Когда Луи ничего не говорит, она продолжает.  
  
— Что ты думаешь о жизни, где тебе не нужно каждый день убегать и оглядываться через плечо? — спрашивает.  
  
— Охуительно хорошо, — отвечает Луи. — И что?  
  
— Что, если я скажу тебе, что могу это сделать?  
  
— Ты джинн или вроде того?  
  
— Нет. Но я смогу тебе помочь. Если ты сядешь в машину.  
  
— Зачем мне садиться в машину к кому-то, кого я даже не знаю? — спрашивает Луи, скрещивая руки на груди. Он замечает двух полицейских в конце улицы, что смотрят на него так, будто знают его.  
  
— Тебе нечего терять, — отвечает она, и Луи наконец сдаётся.  
  
Как только он садится в машину и та трогается с места, Томлинсон просит женщину объяснить, почему она бескорыстно решила помочь ему.  
  
— Если всё пойдёт по плану, я получу триста миллионов фунтов. И ты тоже.  
  
— Что? Ты планируешь ограбить банк? — в шутку произносит Луи, но сразу становится серьёзным, когда видит выражение её лица.  
  
— Нет, я не буду грабить банк. Ты будешь. Вместе с шестью другими людьми.  
  
— И зачем мне это делать? Зачем ещё шестерым это делать?  
  
Она останавливается на красный свет и смотрит на Луи.  
  
— Потому что им тоже нечего терять.  
  
Луи молчит до конца поездки и засыпает в какой-то момент, просыпаясь, только когда машина тормозит около какого-то дома.  
  
— Где мы? — спрашивает он, видя перед собой гигантский древний особняк в глуши.  
  
— На окраине Лондона. Все остальные уже внутри.  
  
— Итак, шесть человек действительно согласились на это?  
  
Женщина кивает, и Луи понимает, что даже не знает её имени.  
  
— Кто ты такая?  
  
Она улыбается и открывает дверь.  
  
— Просто зови меня Химиком.  
  


***

  
**20 декабря**  
  
</i>Мальчик, неспособный противостоять своему отцу, в конечном итоге живёт жизнью, которую ненавидит</i>, — думает Гарри, когда входит в офис Саймона Коуэлла двадцатого декабря. Если интервью пройдёт хорошо (что, честно говоря, даже не имеет значения), он начнёт свою новую работу в банке Англии в следующем году.  
  
Гарри не в настроении давать интервью, но сейчас он оглядывает мистера Коуэлла, который смотрит на него с выжидательным выражением лица. Стайлса раздражает этот взгляд, ведь это означает, что его отец говорил о нём великие вещи, а он ненавидит разочаровывать.  
  
— Доброе утро, — говорит мистер Коуэлл, и Гарри приветствует его, прежде чем пожать руку и сесть на сиденье напротив.  
  
Саймон принимается задавать вопросы, на которые Гарри — ясно для них обоих — знает ответы, но они всё равно начинают играть в эту долбаную игру «Вопрос-ответ», несмотря ни на что.  
  
Телефон звонит, но Саймон игнорирует его. Он звонит ещё два раза, и Коуэлл наконец со вздохом отвечает.  
  
— Да?  
  
Гарри замечает, как выражение его лица меняется с замешательства на страх.  
  
— В моём кабинете, — отвечает Саймон, делая жест рукой, прося Гарри встать. — Хорошо.  
  
Он вешает трубку и смотрит на Гарри, который смущён, как никто другой.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает он, на что Саймон лишь кивает головой. Затем он указывает на что-то позади парня.  
  
Когда Гарри оборачивается, всё его тело немеет. Кровь стынет в жилах, и он чувствует прилив адреналина от головы до кончиков пальцев ног, когда видит перед глазами дуло АК-47, направленное на него кем-то в скрывающей личность маске.  
  


***

  
**20 декабря**  
  
Как оказалось, у Химика был тщательно продуманный план ограбления банка Англии, который являлся одним из немногочисленных зданий в мире, куда невозможно было попасть. По-видимому, она провела последние два года в поисках нужных людей, которые могли бы воплотить её план в жизнь. В конце концов она собрала команду из семи человек (включая Луи), чтобы совершить самое печально-денежное ограбление в истории Великобритании, если не во всём мире.  
  
Я имею в виду, они говорят о миллиарде грёбаных фунтов, Луи не уверен, но добавьте заложников и оружие к списку, и это будет сродни пощёчине для полиции.  
  
Месяц назад Луи убегал от полиции и карманников, чтобы прожить ещё один день, а теперь он находится в грузовике с шестью другими людьми, одетыми в красные комбинезоны и в маски, защищающие анонимность, и держащими АК-47.  
  
— Я подумаю об этом, — отвечает Неон.  
  
_— Первое, что нам нужно сделать, если мы хотим, чтобы всё получилось, — это проконтролировать, чтобы все наши имена остались анонимными. От полиции и друг от друга, — говорит Химик, как только все усаживаются в комнате, наполненной планами этажей и документами, связанными с ограблением.  
  
Они все смотрят друг на друга.  
  
— Но ты знаешь наши имена. Как мы можем быть уверены, что ты нас не сдашь? — спрашивает парень с оливковой кожей и татуировками из задней части комнаты. Это первый раз, когда Луи слышит, как он говорит.  
  
— Я хочу денег так же сильно, как и ты. И у меня нет причин отворачиваться от тебя. Таким образом, каждый из вас должен выбрать химический элемент, и это будет вашим именем, пока вы не выйдете из этого здания и не будете на пути к свободе.  
  
Но Луи не из тех, с кем можно играть, поэтому ночью, когда все спят, он пробирается в кабинет Химика и роется в кучах бумаг, пока не находит то, что искал. Имена всех, кроме Химика.  
  
На следующий день, когда они возвращаются в комнату планирования, готовые получить больше инструкций, он уже знает всё про каждого, в том числе то, что было исписано красным цветом Химиком, который подчеркнул силу этих слов.  
  
**Неон** , также известная как Элеонор Колдер, двадцать один год, была обвинена в краже алмазов в Париже. Эксперт почти во всём, включая железо. Сбежала из тюрьмы, и поэтому её ищут люди. « **Золотоискательница.** »  
  
**Серебро** , также известная как Джиджи Хадид, девятнадцать лет, изображала из себя проститутку только ради кражи денег у богатых мужчин. Также разыскивается за подделку денег. « **Золотая жила**.»  
  
**Кислород** , она же Хейли Стайнфелд, двадцать лет, разыскивается за незаконную контрабанду оружия, выдавала себя за проститутку ради богатеньких папочек. « **Пистолет**.»  
  
**Железо** , он же Лиам Пейн, двадцать лет, разыскивается за избиение и подвергание пыткам ребят для мафии. « **Мускулы**.»  
  
**Цинк** , он же Зейн Малик, двадцать один год. Разыскивается ФБР за взлом НАСА, ЦРУ и их собственные серверы, после того как впервые ошибся. Его IQ равняется 149. « **Мозг**.»  
  
**Меркурий** , он же Ник Гримшоу, двадцать семь лет, разыскивается за кражу, торговлю наркотиками и отмывание денег. « **Лидер**.»  
  
Затем Луи,  **Водород** , разыскивается за якобы убийство всей его семьи. « **Недостающий фрагмент**.»  
  
Луи не собирается никому раскрывать то, что знает их имена, но это будет хорошим рычагом в случае, если кто-то из них узнает его из газет в какой-то момент.  
  
— Сейчас мы обсудим самое важное правило, которому надо чётко следовать во время ограбления. Самое важное из важных, и я имею в виду. Если ты не подчинишься этому правилу — ты умрёшь и я без колебаний сдам тебя.  
  
Все смотрят друг на друга.  
  
— Первое правило: не убивайте заложников._  
  
— Прекрати ныть и приступай к делу, мы на месте, — говорит Ник, натягивая маску на лицо, как только грузовик останавливается в задней части склада.  
  
Им удалось обменять простой грузовик на настоящий грузовик, который должен был въехать в банк и высадить Джиджи и Хейли у входа, чтобы они смогли захватить главные двери изнутри. Луи угнал полицейскую машину вместе с Лиамом, Ник же ехал на грузовике с Элеонор и Зейном за ними.  
  
Они проходят охрану, и, как только оказываются внутри банка, Луи выходит из машины и подаёт сигнал Нику, который передаёт его Зейну, который на своём ноутбуке тут же взламывает серверы, чтобы запереть дверь. Сердце Луи быстро бьётся в груди, когда гигантская дверь опускается и достигает пола с громким стуком. Это звук блокировки.  
  
Они внутри.  
  
Луи и Лиам быстро переодеваются в свои красные комбинезоны, после чего Элеонор открывает заднюю часть грузовика и они берут по паре винтовок из одной из многих коробок, заполненных оружием.  
  
— Вы готовы, ребята? — она ухмыляется и натягивает маску на лицо. Другие следуют её примеру: тут же надевают маски, решительно направляясь внутрь здания.  
  
— Никому не двигаться! — громко кричит Лиам, и трое рабочих на складе тут же замирают, потрясённо поднимая руки вверх.  
  
На мгновение Луи становится плохо, но затем он вспоминает, что делает это для Лотти и, возможно, ради хорошего адвоката для себя, а также лучшей жизни, в которой ему не нужно будет сбегать без причины.  
  
Они следуют за рабочими через несколько дверей и коридоров, и обычному человеку будет трудно вспомнить, как они добрались до главного вестибюля со склада, но они профи, поскольку провели последний месяц за изучением чертежей.  
  
Когда они добираются до главного вестибюля, основная дверь уже закрыта, плотно закрыта. Джиджи и Хейли держат шестьдесят два человека в заложниках, точнее, уже шестьдесят пять, учитывая трёх только что приведённых рабочих.  
  
— Наденьте это, — инструктирует их Луи, раздавая маски для сна. Он может буквально почувствовать запах тревоги и страха в гигантском зале, когда все дрожащими руками надевают маски на глаза.  
  
— Где Гарри Стайлс? — спрашивает Ник, оглядываясь вокруг.  
  
Химик помещает фотографию на доску и пишет рядом с ней имя.  
  
_— Гарри Стайлс, — говорит она. — Сын Деса Стайлса, Генерального прокурора Её Величества Англии и Уэльса, имеет связи с полицией и британской разведкой. У него собеседование сегодня, а это означает, что у нас есть дополнительный рычаг воздействия.  
  
Элеонор поднимает руку и спрашивает, зачем им нужны рычаги.  
  
— Потому что до тех пор, пока он там, полиция не будет принимать никаких радикальных мер и, скорее всего, не отправит отряды, чтобы попытаться проникнуть в банк, ведь есть шанс, что он пострадает. Кроме того, он наш ключ.  
  
— Как он оказался нашим ключом? — спрашивает Луи, смущённый тем фактом, что лицо парня кажется ему довольно знакомым.  
  
— Мы возьмём его в заложники и пригрозим убить, если они попытаются пробраться внутрь. Это действительно очень просто. Всё, что нам нужно сделать, — это держать его в заложниках, пока мы не уедем из Лондона, а затем мы отпустим его. Что бы вы ни сделали, Гарри Стайлс не должен пострадать. Вы это понимаете?_  
  
— Приведите его, — Луи слышит голос Лиама, после чего видит двоих в красных костюмах и с масками на лицах, ведущих на прицеле Гарри Стайлса и Саймона Коуэлла, ответственного за всё это.  
  
— Сядь и надень это, — говорит Ник, прижимая ствол своего пистолета к спине Гарри, и тот падает на колени и берёт маску. Саймон делает то же самое, а потом они выстраиваются в линию с другими заложниками.  
  
— Меркурий, не будь таким резким, — говорит Нику Хейли, начиная пересчитывать людей. — Шестьдесят семь заложников.  
  
— Звучит правильно, — отвечает Ник, и все они снимают маски, как только Зейн подтверждает, что камеры отключены. Они сделали это. Почти. У них есть ещё одно дело, которое нужно выполнить в течение следующих десяти дней.  
  
Элеонор и Джиджи появляются из боковой двери, держа четыре сумки, наполненные наличными, довольно ухмыляясь, поэтому Ник нажимает кнопку на своём наушнике Bluetooth.   
  
— Деньги на месте. Переходим к третьей части.  
  
Зейн кивает со своего места за стойкой регистрации и начинает быстро набирать что-то на ноутбуке, после чего раздаётся громкий звук тревоги на весь банк.  
  
— Две минуты до приезда полиции. Вы готовы? — спрашивает Ник, глядя на Луи, который поднимает две сумки и кивает в ответ.  
  
Они выстраиваются в очередь у входной двери, ожидая сигнала, который даст им понять, что двери открыты.  
  
— Одна минута, — говорит Ник, и они синхронно натягивают маски на свои лица.  
  
—  _Мы собираемся обмануть полицию, думающую, что мы только пришли и что они застали нас, когда мы пытались бежать, — говорит Химик на четвёртый день. — Вы будете стрелять в них, ТОЛЬКО если они попытаются стрелять в вас, прежде чем вы медленно отступите назад и закроете двери, поэтому они подумают, что вы попали в ловушку, как крысы. А если они так подумают, то никогда не заподозрят, что это было нашим планом изначально — напечатать деньги и сбежать через хранилище_.  
  
Луи понятия не имеет, почему они выбирают его тем, кто выйдет из банка первым, но всё равно соглашается.  
  
— Десять секунд, — говорит Ник, следом раздаётся громкий хлопок, и двери автоматически открываются благодаря работе Зейна. Луи выбегает наружу, Лиам и Хейли следуют за ним на буксире. Как и ожидалось, две полицейские машины подъезжают за угол и останавливаются у ступенек.  
  
Двое полицейских выходят из машины и скрываются за дверьми. Первый выстрел пролетает прямо рядом с ухом Луи, поэтому он стреляет в их направлении вместе с Хейли и Лиамом. Он слышит, как заложники кричат в страхе, когда раздаются выстрелы, и чувствует себя виноватым на долю секунды.  
  
— Блять! — вскрикивает Лиам, Луи поворачивает голову и видит, как тот падает на землю, кровь сочится из его плеча.  
  
Хейли стреляет в полицейскую машину, целясь в боковое окно водителя, которое тут же разбивается вдребезги. Она держит полицию на мушке, в то время как Луи изо всех сил пытается затащить Лиама обратно по ступенькам внутрь банка. Он видит, что Хейли становится всё злее и злее.  
  
— Закрыть ворота! — кричит он Зейну, смотря на то, как Хейли быстро забегает обратно внутрь, всё ещё стреляя в полицию. Ворота опускаются с громким стуком, а затем в комнате эхом раздаётся запирающий звук.  
  
Зейн бросается с проклятиями в сторону Лиама, затем прижимая руку к ране. Луи хмурится, но ничего не говорит.  
  
— Ты подстрелила одного из полицейских! — кричит Ник на Хейли, что раздражённо закатывает глаза.  
  
— Пошёл ты, они стреляли в Железо! Что мне оставалось делать? Просто сидеть там и притворяться, что я стреляю в небо? — кричит она в ответ, срывая маску.  
  
— В значительной степени да!  
  
— Пошёл ты!  
  
— Отведи его в офис, — говорит Луи Зейну, и тот помогает Лиаму встать. Томлинсон наблюдает за тем, как они, шатаясь, спускаются по лестнице на первый этаж, где находится так называемый офис с неотслеживаемым домашним телефоном, чтобы можно было связаться с Химиком.  
  
Зейн и Лиам исчезают из поля зрения, и Луи тут же меняет своё решение, следуя за ними, чтобы убедиться, что с Лиамом всё в порядке.  
  


***

  
_Гарри Стайлс, девятнадцать лет, умирает во время ситуации с заложниками в банке Англии_ , — думает Гарри, когда пытается что-нибудь увидеть через маску для сна, которую был вынужден надеть на глаза. Кровь до сих пор бурлит из-за адреналина, который он получил, когда в его лицо, а затем и в спину, направили пистолет.  
  
— Вы можете снять свои маски, — говорит женский голос, а затем темнота перед глазами Гарри заменяется светом. Он видит людей, стоящих на коленях или сидящих рядом с ним и перед ним; все выглядят абсолютно испуганными и смущёнными, не понимая, что происходит.  
  
Найл стоит справа от Гарри. На людях в красных комбинезонах масок уже нет, и Гарри совершенно потрясён увиденным, ведь они старше его максимум на года три-четыре. Три девушки и один взрослый парень.  
  
— О мой бог, — Гарри замечает, как Найл вздрагивает, отчего поворачивает голову и смотрит на него. — Это она.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Стайлс тихо, так, чтобы красные комбинезоны их не услышали.  
  
— Это она. Девушка, о которой я тебе говорил, — шепчет Найл, кивая головой в сторону одной в комбинезоне. Гарри помнит, как Найл рассказывал ему о красивой девушке, которая приходила месяц назад и казалась сумасшедшей, так как постоянно смотрела вверх. Наверное, проверяла, где камеры. Да.  
  
— Хватит болтать, — предупреждает его парень, размахивая пистолетом.  
  
Гарри откидывается назад и закрывает рот, чувствуя, как сердце ускоряет ритм в груди. Брюнет с оливковой кожей и тёмными глазами спускается по ступенькам с сумкой и передаёт её другому парню, что выглядит чуть старше.  
  
— Сейчас я соберу ваши телефоны, и мне нужны пароли. И имена.  
  
— Давай я это сделаю, Меркурий, — предлагает черноволосый, и тот кивает. Значит, они не используют свои настоящие имена. Умные.  
  
Они собирают телефоны и пишут пароли на этикетках, которые прикрепляют на задние части телефонов. Как только они заканчивают, Меркурий обращается к черноволосому.  
  
— Цинк, отнеси это наверх и положи на стол.  
  
Гарри хмурится. Все они названы в честь химических элементов?  
  
— Все, кто работает на фабрике денег, встаньте, — говорит одна из девушек, и около двадцати человек встают, дрожа от страха. — Следуйте за мной.  
  
— Серебро, подожди, — говорит возлюбленная Найла. — Возьми и парней со склада.  
  
— Нет, они пойдут со мной, — встревает третья девушка. Работники склада встают моментально, когда она наставляет на них пистолет. — Отведите меня в хранилище, — перед уходом она указывает дулом пистолета в их с Найлом сторону. — Кислород, не забудь взять его.  
  
Девушка уходит из главного зала, и Гарри перепуганно начинает оглядываться.  
  
— Гарри Стайлс, ты идёшь со мной, — говорит Кислород, смотря на Стайлса, который встаёт, чувствуя, как сердце быстро бьётся в груди.  
  
Он следует за ней наверх и через коридоры, пока они не оказываются перед дверью с надписью «Office».  
  
Посреди комнаты стоит большой стол, заполненный бумагами, чертежами и пачками сигарет. В углу стоит ещё один стол с телефонами и именами тех, кому они принадлежат. В другом углу, на диване, лежит парень в красном костюме с пятнами крови на правом плече.  
  
— Чёрт возьми, — говорит Цинк, заходя в офис с мокрой тряпкой. Он останавливается, когда видит Гарри, а затем смотрит на Кислород, чей пистолет всё ещё направлен на Стайлса.  
  
— С ним всё будет в порядке? — спрашивает его Кислород, и парень кивает, прежде чем передать тряпку раненому.  
  
— Нам нужно спуститься вниз и составить список их имён, их аллергии и прочего, — говорит Цинк, и раненый тут же встаёт. — Тебе необходимо отдохнуть.  
  
— Нет, со мной всё будет хорошо, — настаивает парень, прижимая тряпку к плечу. — Неон может вытащить пулю позже. Мы должны придерживаться плана.  
  
— План уже превратился в полное дерьмо, Железо, если ты не заметил, — говорит ему Цинк, и Гарри с трудом вспоминает все имена. Однако их лица никогда не исчезнут из его памяти. Он довольно хорош в запоминании лиц, но очень плох в запоминании имен.  
  
Двое парней выходят из комнаты, и Кислород поручает Гарри сесть на стул у стены и позвонить в полицию, чтобы он сообщил своему отцу и всему миру, что с ним всё в порядке. Девушка берёт телефон со стола и вводит пароль, прежде чем открыть список его контактов и набрать 999.  
  
— Ты скажешь им, кто ты и то, что мы хорошие и не использовали насилие, — говорит она ему, прежде чем нажать кнопку вызова и передать телефон.  
  
Гарри шумно сглатывает и делает, как сказано; его голос дрожит, когда он разговаривает с оператором. Как только он вешает трубку, телефон забирают из его рук и помещают обратно на стол. Он наблюдает за тем, как девушка подходит к шкафу и вытаскивает что-то, после чего опять возвращается к нему.  
  
— Надень это и жди здесь, — говорит она и кладет завёрнутый прозрачный пакет на его колени. — Это красный комбинезон.  
  
После чего выходит из комнаты. Гарри смотрит на стол с телефонами, размышляя, стоит ли отправить отцу быстрое сообщение. Он продолжает думать об этом, когда раздевается до нижнего белья и натягивает комбинезон на ноги. Он останавливается, голый по пояс, и подходит к столу с телефонами, пытаясь найти свой.  
  
Сердце бешено бьётся в груди, когда Гарри замечает своё имя на одной из наклеек и протягивает руку, чтобы схватить его.  
  
 — На твоём месте я бы этого не делал, — раздаётся сзади голос, и сердце Гарри падает куда-то в район штанов. Он оборачивается, сжимая руками комбинезон.  
  
Позади него стоит парень в таком же красном комбинезоне, татуировка на шее выглядывает из-под воротника. Он выглядит знакомым. А ещё он один из самых красивых людей, которых Гарри видел в своей жизни, и Стайлс думает, что если бы обстоятельства были другими, то он бы мог утонуть в этих глазах.  
  
— Я просто… Прости меня, — паникует он. Этот парень выглядит опасным, и это не только потому, что у него в руках АК-47. У него что-то в глазах: смесь тьмы и печали. Гарри видел его раньше.  
  
Он застёгивает свой комбинезон, как только вспоминает, что стоит полуголый и что пистолет направлен в его сторону.  
  
— Я видел тебя где-то раньше, — говорит Гарри, на что парень качает головой, но Стайлс клянётся, что заметил страх в его глазах, показавшийся всего на пару секунд.  
  
— Не думаю, что это так, — отвечает преступник.  
  
— Так как же тогда тебя зовут?  
  
— Я смотрю, у кого-то есть яйца между ног.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.   
  
— Нет. Я знаю, ты не скажешь мне своё настоящее имя. Я имею в виду, что ты за химический элемент?  
  
Парень поднимает бровь с уважением.   
  
— Водород.  
  
— Мило, — отвечает Гарри, прислоняясь к столу, всё ещё думая о своём телефоне.  
  
— Ты довольно расслаблен для того, на кого направлен пистолет.  
  
— Ты не будешь стрелять в меня, — смеётся Гарри, надеясь, что Водород (или как его там зовут) не заметит его блеф.  
  
— Хочешь пари? — смело произносит тот, ухмылка растекается по его губам.  
  
Ладно, почему Гарри думает, что ответить парню с татуировками по всему телу и пистолетом в руке будет хорошей идеей?  
  
— Нет, ты просто… Твои глаза.  
  
— Мои глаза, — повторяет Водород. — А что с ними не так?  
  
— В них нет никаких следов зла. Они не такие, как у Меркурия.  
  
— Послушай, парень, я знаю, что у тебя сейчас адреналин в крови, но я предупреждаю тебя. Прекрати нести чушь, или я вышибу тебе мозги.  
  
Гарри облизывает губы. Он знает, что прав, судя по тому, что Водород положил пистолет рядом с собой.  
  
— Не думаю, что ты сможешь причинить кому-то боль.  
  
Итак, Гарри никогда не хватало смелости поговорить со своим отцом за все девятнадцать лет, но он думает, что сейчас подходящий момент, чтобы наконец поиметь мужество и поговорить с татуированным парнем, держащим пистолет? Какова его жизнь? Каков он?  
  
Водород смотрит вниз, на свои ноги, что является признаком неуверенности. Глаза никогда не лгут.  
  
— Ты хочешь проверить эту теорию? — спрашивает он, восстанавливая хладнокровие.  
  
— Эм, нет.  
  
— Вот так вот, — говорит Водород, а затем машет пистолетом в сторону двери. — Теперь давай, ты должен вернуться к заложникам.  
  
Гарри кивает и оглядывается на свой телефон в последний раз, прежде чем подходит к двери, пытаясь найти в своей голове любой тип памяти, который поможет ему точно определить, где и когда он действительно видел этого парня. Потому что он никогда не забывает лица.  
  
— О мой бог, — говорит Гарри, останавливаясь на полпути к коридору и оборачиваясь. Он натыкается на Водород и делает шаг назад. — Я познакомился с тобой в пабе месяц назад. Твоё имя Луи.  
  
Выражение лица преступника полностью меняется от решительного до абсолютно униженного, и Гарри знает, что он прав. Парня, который в настоящее время наводит на него пистолет, парня, который называет себя Водородом в надежде сохранить свою анонимность на протяжении всего чётко спланированного ограбления, зовут  _Луи_.


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1

                                                                  

_Louis Tomlinson, 21 - **Hydrogen**. Has been on the run since he was 16, because he’s framed for his family’s murder in Doncaster.  **"The missing piece."**_

 

**Предупреждения: не графическое описание огнестрельного оружия и насилия в целом, упоминание о панических атаках.**

****  
  
**День первый. 2 часа с начала ограбления (четверг, 20 декабря, 14:00)**.  
  
« _У девятнадцатилетнего парня случился сердечный приступ из-за голубых глаз грабителя_ ».  
  
Луи (Гарри на 99,99% уверен, что это его настоящее имя) растерянно моргает и опускает пистолет. Если бы Гарри снимался в шпионском фильме и у него хватило бы смелости сделать это, он бы немедленно отобрал у него оружие и спас положение.  
Но это не шпионский фильм, и Гарри не плохой парень, поэтому он даже не пытается это сделать. Может, позже. Или никогда.  
  
— Шевели булками, заложник, — ворчит Луи, снова поднимая ствол и указывая в направлении, в котором они шли.  
  
Гарри не возражает. В основном потому, что на него направлен пистолет (он повинуется, потому что ему нравится глубокий голос Луи прямо сейчас, в отличие от его обычного, слегка высоковатого тембра, и не то чтобы, его голос не красив... ладно, он слишком увлёкся; этот парень грабитель, ради бога).  
  
Ситуация не меняется и внизу: две девушки (Кислород, в которую влюблён Найл, и Серебро, которая могла бы стать моделью, но выбрала более опасную профессию) записывают имена и собирают личную информацию, такую, как психические расстройства и прочие ментальные проблемы (и проблемы со здоровьем в целом) и у кого на что аллергия. Заложников переодели в красные комбинезоны, что довольно умно, так что нет никаких сомнений в том, что всё было тщательно спланировано.  
  
— Гарри Стайлс, у тебя есть аллергия на что-либо или иные проблемы со здоровьем? — допрашивает его Кислород, когда Гарри садится на своё предыдущее место. Он в ответ отрицательно качает головой. Откуда они знают его имя? Они что, действительно запомнили его, когда он отдавал им свой телефон? Об этом лучше не стоит спрашивать.  
  
— Итак, у нас два вегетарианца и один диабетик, — сообщает Серебро Луи, тот кивает и забирает списки. — Кроме того, вон та на шестом месяце беременности, — Луи смотрит в ту сторону, куда она указывает. — Постарайся не направлять на неё оружие, понял? Она и так напряжена, а ещё больших проблем нам не нужно.  
  
— Где мы будем ночевать? Чем вы собираетесь нас кормить? Вы не можете просто отпустить нас? — спрашивает кто-то, и Меркурий тут же поворачивается, медленно начиная идти в его направлении.  
  
« _Глупый, глупый, глупый_ », — думает Гарри, качая головой. Последняя вещь, в которой они нуждаются, — это провоцирование этих людей с оружием в руках.  
  
— Встань, — грубо приказывает заложнику Меркурий, и тот повинуется. — Хочешь что-то сказать?  
  
— Н-нет… это просто…  
  
— Ты хочешь выбраться отсюда? Быть моим гостем? — продолжает Меркурий, приставляя пистолет к его голове. — Попробуй забрать у меня пушку, ну же, давай. Покажи мне, насколько ты смелый.  
  
Гарри прикусывает губу. Он ненавидит этого парня. Он ненавидит их всех. Зачем они делают это? Разве порядочные люди так поступают? Гарри никогда не понимал, почему в мире есть зло.  
  
— Меркурий, отвали от него, — говорит Луи, положив руку ему на плечо. — Перестать издеваться над заложниками.  
  
Луи пытается убедить всех, что он хороший парень. Неплохая стратегия, считает Гарри.  
  
— Я принесу им воды, — говорит Серебро, быстро поднимаясь по лестнице.  
  
— Кому-нибудь нужно в туалет? — спрашивает Кислород, и две девушки тут же поднимают руки. Кислород разрешает им подняться и ведёт их в уборную на первом этаже.  
  
— Гарри, — он слышит, как Саймон шепчет позади него, поэтому Гарри слегка поворачивает голову, чтобы дать понять, что он слышит.  
  
— У меня в кабинете есть телефон. В верхнем ящике стола, — шепчет тот, и взгляд Гарри скользит к Луи и Меркурию, которые продолжают препираться.  
  
— Я не смогу до него добраться, — шепчет Гарри в ответ. — Они убьют меня, если поймают.  
  
— Нет, Гарри, ты должен это сделать. Иначе они убьют нас всех. Они видели наши лица и...  
  
— А ну заткнулись! — громко одёргивает их Меркурий, посылая новый прилив адреналина через тело Гарри.  
  
Он качает головой и смотрит в потолок, ища там ответы относительно того, почему всё это происходит с ним. Увы, у потолка нет ответа на этот вопрос.  
  
***  
  
 **День первый. 5 часов с начала ограбления (четверг, 20 декабря, 17:00)**.  
  
— Гарри Стайлс, встань, — приказывает ему Железо.  
  
Как ни странно, Гарри на самом деле рад встать, потому что его задница уже онемела от сидения на полу. Почему они всегда выделяют его из толпы (хорошо, это второй раз, но тем не менее), Гарри понятия не имеет. У него так много вопросов и теорий, что он начинает медленно сходить с ума.  
  
— Вы шестеро, — слышит Гарри голос Меркурия, поднимающегося по лестнице, чётко осознавая присутствие Железа в метре позади него. — Следуйте за мной, поможете мне принести еды.  
  
Они возвращаются в главный офис, где Цинк по-прежнему сидит за столом, печатая что-то на своём ноутбуке.  
  
— Ты снова позвонишь в полицию, скажешь им, что двери откроются через два часа, и что ты выйдешь, чтобы дать заявление. И если кто-то вмешается, мы убьём заложников, — говорит Железо и, хватая со стола телефон Гарри, включает его.  
  
Гарри набирает 911 и делает всё так, как ему велено. На этот раз его звонок мгновенно переводят на начальника полиции, который даже не слушает, что он говорит, тут же начиная задавать всевозможные вопросы.  
  
— Оставайся на линии ещё одну минуту и наведи на них камеру. Мы взламываем твой телефон, — спокойно говорит ему начальник полиции, и Гарри продолжает говорить им то, что ему велели, чувствуя, как сердце бешено бьётся в груди, поскольку он пытается оставаться на связи как можно дольше. — Войди в меню и включи камеру.  
  
Дверь в офис открывается и громко хлопает об стену.  
  
— Железо, ты нужен нам внизу. Возникла маленькая проблема, — Кислород тяжело дышит (какая ирония), и Железо переводит взгляд на Цинк, молча приказывая ему следить за Гарри, а затем направляется вслед за девушкой.  
  
Цинк вздыхает и хватает пистолет, лежащий рядом с ним на столе. Гарри сворачивает звонок, молясь, чтобы всё получилось, и нажимает на приложение камеры, не отстраняя телефон от уха. Полиция замолкает.  
  
— Всё хорошо, Гарри, ты отлично справляешься. Попробуй повернуться так, чтобы мы могли увидеть лицо грабителя, — говорит ему начальник полиции, и Гарри делает так, как его просят.  
  
— Эй! Немедленно повесь трубку прямо сейчас! — громко кричит Цинк, вырывая телефон из его рук и сбрасывая звонок.  
  
Сердце Гарри на секунду замирает в груди.  
  
— Чёрт, чувак! — бормочет Цинк, выключая телефон, швыряя его обратно к остальным.  
  
— Клянусь, я ничего не делал, — шепчет Гарри, поднимая руки в защитном жесте.  
  
— Заткнись, сядь и жди, пока кто-нибудь не вернётся за тобой.  
  
***  
  
 **День первый. 5 часов 30 минут с начала ограбления (четверг, 20 декабря, 17:30)**.  
  
Лиаму и Хейли удаётся увести парня, у которого началась паническая атака, в другую комнату и успокоить его, таким образом, Луи и Ник остаются наблюдать за заложниками, в то время как Джиджи идёт в туалет с группой из четырёх девушек. Луи вручает Гарри его порцию еды и пристально наблюдает за ним, пока он ест, на тот случай, если он решит спрятать вилку или что-то ещё.  
  
Луи продолжает думать о парне, у которого случился приступ паники, и в груди становится невыносимо больно. Когда он подписался на это, он явно не думал о том, какой эффект это произведёт на заложников. А эффект ужасен.  
  
Не говоря уже о том, что Гарри Стайлс знает его имя. Он не знает его фамилии, но если его имя будет передано в полицию, не потребуется много времени, чтобы узнать, кто он такой. План скатился в никуда, а ведь сегодня всего лишь первый день.  
  
— Чёрт возьми!!! — раздаётся вопль сверху, и они с Лиамом спешат наверх, в главный офис, где, судя по голосу, надрывается Зейн.  
  
По телевизору показывают новости с пометкой «Экстренное сообщение».  
  
— Один из грабителей был идентифицирован, как Зейн Джавад Малик, — говорит ведущий новостей, демонстрируя на экране две фотографии Зейна, одна из которых относится к тому времени, когда он был арестован. — В течение двух лет он скрывается от полиции за взлом важных баз данных.  
  
Лиам растерянно смотрит на Зейна, а Луи пытается сделать вид, будто он впервые слышит имя Зейна.  
  
— Как, чёрт побери, это произошло?! — рычит Лиам и поворачивается к Зейну, который выглядит полностью дезориентированным.  
  
— Что у вас тут происходит? — спрашивает Ник, входя в комнату, и его взгляд тут же устремляется в телевизор. — Дерьмо!  
  
Зейн вскакивает из-за стола и громко, от души матерится, и это первый раз, когда Луи видит его таким.  
  
Ник хмурит брови и выходит из комнаты, на ходу перезаряжая пистолет. Луи бежит за ним и останавливается у подножия лестницы.  
  
— Кто это сделал? — кричит Ник на заложников. — Кто отправил фото одного из наших людей в полицию? У кого чёртов телефон?  
  
Заложники напуганы, и несколько человек начинают плакать, когда Ник резко подходит к ним. Он выбирает одного из них и приказывает раздеться.  
  
— Меркурий, прекрати, — просит его Луи, но Ник не слушает его.  
  
— Подожди! — Луи поворачивается на голос — на вершине лестницы стоит Зейн. — Я знаю, как это произошло.  
  
Ник останавливается, приказывая заложнику одеться обратно, а затем быстро подходит к Зейну.  
  
— Рассказывай.  
  
— Это был тот парень. Я не обращал на него внимания в течение нескольких секунд, и полиция, должно быть, приказала ему включить камеру, чтобы они могли взломать его телефон и сделать фотографии. Затем они прогнали готовое фото через базу распознавания лиц и… — Зейн замолкает.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что мы можем позволить себе моменты слабости здесь? — орёт на него Ник, а затем хватает Гарри за воротник. — Водород, держи его и отведи его в офис Коуэлла. Я буду там через пару секунд. Сперва мне нужно кое о чём позаботиться.  
  
Луи поворачивается и смотрит на Гарри, который явно напуган. Он направляется к нему, и Гарри немедленно встаёт. Луи прижимает пистолет к его боку и провожает его в кабинет Саймона.  
  
Гарри неловко останавливается у стола.  
  
— Я мог бы спросить тебя, почему ты это сделал, но это будет как-то глупо, — говорит Луи, продолжая направлять на Гарри пистолет. — Я не буду этого делать, поскольку никогда бы не подумал, что ты настолько безрассудный тип.  
  
— Ты меня совсем не знаешь, — огрызается Гарри, и его глаза тут же расширяются. Очевидно, он забыл активировать свой фильтр «мозг-рот».  
  
— Достаточно, чтобы знать, что ты хороший парень.  
  
Гарри опускает голову и смотрит в пол. Луи прикусывает нижнюю губу, поворачивается к двери и открывает её.  
  
— Меркурий, какого чёрта ты делаешь?!  
  
Он видит, как Ник покидает главный офис, решительно направляясь в их сторону. Гарри прислоняется к столу, когда Ник входит в комнату, и Луи не нравится выражение его лица.  
  
— У тебя определённо есть яйца, — насмешливо говорит Ник, приближаясь к заложнику и крепко хватая его за кудри.  
  
— Меркурий, — предупреждает его Луи.  
  
— Тебе нужно преподать урок? — шипит Ник.  
  
— Н-нет, мне очень жаль...  
  
— Я думаю, так и есть, потому что если ты ещё раз выкинешь что-то подобное, я...  
  
— Меркурий, — повторяет Луи, повышая голос. — Ты делаешь ему больно.  
  
Ник оборачивается, вопросительно смотря на него, затем оглядывается назад на Гарри.  
  
— Это твоё первое предупреждение, Стайлс.  
  
— Простите, — чуть ли не плача отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Это ровным счётом ничего не значит для меня, — Ник приставляет пистолет к его груди. — В следующий раз, когда ты попытаешься повторить что-то подобное, я нажму на курок, а затем бах — от тебя ничего не останется.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза и вдруг слышит, крики Лиама в главном офисе. Он громко стонет и ещё раз смотрит на Ника и Гарри, прежде чем покинуть комнату.  
  
Он находит Лиама, держащего Зейна за подбородок. У того разбита губа, а под глазом наливается синяк.  
  
— Я убью его, — рычит Лиам, глядя на Луи. — Я убью его!  
  
— Железо, — говорит Зейн, нежно обхватывая пальцами руку Лиама, убирая её от своего лица.  
  
Луи удивлённо приподнимает бровь. Между ними явно что-то происходит. Зейн растерянно смотрит на Луи и делает шаг назад от Лиама, словно только что ничего не произошло. Лиам хватает стационарный телефон, делая глубокий вздох, перед тем как связаться с Химиком.  
  
— Слушай, — говорит он в телефон, смотря на камеру в углу комнаты, через которую, как он знает, Химик следит за ними. — Мне похуй, что у нас действует правило «никакого насилия», но я сломаю Меркурию ноги, клянусь Богом. Скажи ему, чтобы он прекратил преследовать Зейна, или я прострелю ему голову и уйду прямо сейчас. Он долбанный адреналиновый наркоман...  
  
Ник выхватывает телефон из руки Лиама и направляет на него пистолет. Лиам в ответ наставляет свой пистолет на Ника, и Луи делает то же самое. Этот парень просто псих.  
  
— Я думаю, что Железо и Зейн тоже нарушили одно из правил, — говорит Ник в трубку. — Вы знаете строгое правило о том, что нельзя встречаться друг с другом, но вам ведь похуй, верно?  
  
Зейн растерянно пялится на свои руки, и сердце Луи замирает в груди. Люди не могут выбирать, в кого влюбляться и при каких обстоятельствах.  
  
— Опусти пистолет, Меркурий, — слышит Луи Химика через Bluetooth. Ник колеблется. — Я сказала, опусти чёртов пистолет, Меркурий, — строго повторяет она, и Ник наконец опускает руку. Напряжение в комнате постепенно спадает. — Теперь приступайте к выполнению плана, — это последнее, что она говорит, прежде чем линия обрывается, и звук в наушнике Луи исчезает.  
  
— Пойду проверю, как там Неон, — говорит Ник, выходя из комнаты и оставляя их троих наедине.  
  
— Он собирается убить кого-то, я точно тебе говорю, — Лиам растерянно подходит к Зейну, кладя руку ему на плечо. Луи решает, что пришло время оставить их в покое и выполнить свою часть плана.  
  
— Гарри Стайлс, — говорит он, когда возвращается вниз. — И вы трое, — он указывает на трёх человек, стоящих рядом с ним. — Встаньте и надень эти маски.  
  
Хейли вручает им анонимные маски, а Джиджи раздаёт оружие.  
  
— Они не заряжены. Говорю это на тот случай, если вы попытаетесь совершить какую-нибудь глупость, — добавляет она.  
  
— Чёрт возьми, я никогда в жизни не думал, что буду держать в руках пистолет, — говорит парень с ирландским акцентом, обращаясь к Гарри, который тут же соглашается.  
  
— Никаких разговоров, — предупреждает их Хейли.  
  
— Да, мэм.  
  
— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает она его.  
  
— Найл. А тебя? Подожди, чёрт, я не должен был этого говорить. Забудь о том, что я только что спросил, — заикаясь, отвечает Найл, на что Хейли лишь качает головой, пытаясь подавить улыбку.  
  
— Просто надень свою маску,  _Найл_ , — говорит она ему, натягивая следом собственную маску.  
  
— Как только я дам тебе рупор, ты должен будешь прочитать вот это, — инструктирует Джиджи Гарри. — Если ты нарушишь сценарий, ты умрёшь. Всё просто.  
  
Гарри кивает, и Луи велит Зейну открыть входные двери. Окна остаются забаррикадированными, когда двери распахиваются, и солнечный свет тут же просачивается в коридор. Когда двери перестают двигаться, достаточно открывая вход, чтобы они шестеро могли выйти, снаружи раздаётся грохот, и Луи натягивает маску Гарри на лицо.  
  
— Вперёд! — командует Хейли, и они осторожно подходят к открытым дверям. Как только внешний мир попадает в поле его зрения, Гарри потрясённо замирает. Пистолет тяжело упирается в запястье, но он всё равно продолжает идти, и как только они с Хейли спускаются вниз, то тут же сталкиваются с полицейскими, прячущимися за своими автомобилями, и командой спецназа, растянутой на всём протяжении газона перед ними. Площадь также оцеплена, гигантский шатёр полиции расположен чуть в стороне, откуда последние новости, должно быть, прямиком попадают в стоящие рядом три фургона местных каналов новостей.  
  
Химик подключает их к полицейской радиочастоте, чтобы Луи мог слышать всё, что те говорят, через наушник.  
  
 _Не стреляйте!_  
  
— Сними свою маску, — инструктирует Луи, и Гарри тут же делает это, после чего Луи подносит рупор прямо к его лицу.  
  
Гарри смотрит на текст и начинает читать:  
  
— Меня зовут Гарри Стайлс. Мой отец — генеральный прокурор Её Величества Англии и Уэльса. Пожалуйста, не стреляйте. Шестьдесят семь заложников целы и невредимы, — ха! — Мы все одеты в красные комбинезоны и маски, для того чтобы вы не могли нас различить.  
  
 _Сэр, тот, кто рядом с мистером Стайлсом, определённо грабитель._  
  
Луи стискивает зубы, а Гарри продолжает читать.  
  
 _Сэр, открыть огонь на поражение?_  
  
Сердце Луи начинает биться быстрее, и как только Гарри дочитывает последние две строки сценария, они медленно начинают отступать назад, не поворачиваясь спиной к полиции.  
  
 _Сэр, мы будем стрелять в них? Сэр, они возвращаются внутрь_.  
  
Ещё два шага, и они окажутся внутри.  
  
 _Не открывать огонь. Не стрелять_ , — приходит ответ, и Луи нервно выдыхает, наблюдая за тем, как медленно закрываются двери перед ними.  
  
— Я едва не обоссался! — слышит он Найла, когда снимает свою маску, и хихикает в ответ, но берёт себя в руки и приказывает заложникам вернуться на свои места, предварительно сдав оружие.  
  
Как только группа девушек во главе с Джиджи отправляется в туалет, мужчина во втором ряду резко поднимается, отчего всё громко ахают. Он смотрит на Луи, чья маска примостилась у него на голове.  
  
— Ты просто лжец! Я не верю, что оружие заряжено. Ты пытаешься напугать нас. То есть меня и ещё шестьдесят человек, — громко говорит он, Луи открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но неожиданный выстрел эхом раздаётся в гигантском зале, ещё больше пугая и без того дрожащих людей.  
  
— Ты думаешь, мы лжецы? — Луи слышит голос Ника с вершины лестницы. Мужчина абсолютно напуган. — Тебе нужно, чтобы я доказал, что ты не прав? — Ник начинает спускаться по лестнице, направляя пистолет к потолку.  
  
— Нет, сэр, — мужчина извиняется и садится обратно.  
  
— Я думаю, мы теряем их уважение, — говорит Ник Луи.  
  
— Уважение? У них нет никакого уважения к нам. Они боятся нас.  
  
Ник широко улыбается.  
  
— Страх гораздо сильнее уважения, Водород.  
  
— Перестань говорить так, будто ты Крёстный Отец, — бормочет Луи, вызывая робкие улыбки на лицах нескольких заложников.  
  
— Кто-то находит эту ситуацию забавной? — рявкает Ник, поворачиваясь к ним, мгновенно становясь серьёзным. Затем он поворачивается к Луи. — Позови Лиама и отведите мужчин в сортир, как только вернётся последняя группа девушек.  
  
***  
  
 **День первый. 7 часов с начала ограбления (четверг, 20 декабря, 19:00)**.  
  
— Что? Никто не хочет в туалет? — вопрошает Лиам, оглядываясь вокруг.  
  
Гарри поднимает руку.  
  
— Мы хотим, — говорит он и указывает на пятерых парней, включая Саймона и Найла, сидящего рядом с ним.  
  
— Я отведу их, — вызывается Луи, и заложники тут же встают.  
  
В мужском туалете пять кабинок и четыре раковины, поэтому Гарри ждёт у стены, в то время как другие раздеваются до нижнего белья и начинают мыться с мылом над раковинами.  
  
— С нами обращаются, как с крысами, — жалуется один из них (Гарри кажется, что его зовут Макс).  
  
— Захлопни пасть, — Луи толкает парня в спину, отчего тот вздрагивает и послушно замолкает.  
  
Гарри наблюдает за Луи, задаваясь вопросом, будет ли хорошей идеей раскрыть его настоящее имя другим грабителям. Определённо нет.  
  
Саймон заходит в одну из кабинок, смотря на Гарри долгим взглядом, поэтому Гарри выбирает соседнюю и запирает дверь. Они ждут, пока кто-нибудь включит воду, после чего оба опускаются на колени и нагибаются, чтобы можно было увидеть друг на друга под стенками кабины.  
  
— У меня есть телефон, — шепчет Гарри.  
  
— Где? Отдай его мне!  
  
— Он в моём комб...  
  
Кто-то стучит в дверь кабинки Саймона, и сердце Гарри обрушивается вниз, поэтому он демонстративно шаркает ногами и нажимает на кнопку слива. Он ждёт пять секунд, после чего выходит из кабинки.  
  
— Запрещено заходить в соседние кабинки, — предупреждает их Луи, когда Саймон застёгивает свой комбинезон. — Стайлс, твоя очередь мыться.  
  
Гарри расстёгивает молнию на своём комбинезоне, пока она не достигает резинки его трусов, после чего хватает мыло и открывает кран. Пока он моется, то смотрит в зеркало, следя за Луи, который в ответ откровенно разглядывает его. Гарри выключает воду и оборачивается в поисках полотенца. Луи, не моргая, пялится на его татуировку клетки на рёбрах. Затем его взгляд скользит по кораблю на его плече, и когда он понимает, что замечен объектом наблюдения, то тут же громко прочищает горло и хрипло приказывает ему одеться.  
  
Гарри натягивает майку, которую ему выдали ранее, и застёгивает комбинезон. После чего они следуют за Луи вниз по лестнице.  
  
***  
  
 **День первый. 10 часов 45 минут с начала ограбления (четверг, 20 декабря, 22:45)**.  
  
Им раздают сэндвичи на ужин, а потом делят их на четыре группы по девять и одну группу по восемь человек, и разводят кого наверх, кого в кабинеты на первом этаже для сна. Гарри, слава Богу, попадает в одну группу с Найлом; их отводят в один из кабинетов наверху, прямо рядом с главным офисом. Гарри не видит работников склада или людей, которых Неон забрал сегодня утром, чтобы пойти на «денежную фабрику».  
В кабинете есть стол с двумя стульями, журнальный столик и два дивана. Кислород наблюдает за тем, как каждый их них берёт по подушке с диванов и находит удобное (что за хрень) место для сна.  
  
— Сколько можно терпеть такое отношение, мы вам не отбросы! — обиженно бурчит Макс, укладываясь на пол у забаррикадированного окна и взбивая подушку.  
  
— Заткнись, — отвечает ему Кислород, но не утруждает себя схватить пистолет, который лежит на столе.  
  
Двое пожилых мужчин занимают оба дивана, ещё один парень ложится рядом с Максом, а двое других располагаются на ковре, не оставляя Гарри и Найлу выбора, кроме как прислониться к спинке одного из диванов.  
  
— Блин, поверить не могу, что я в одной комнате с красивейшей девушкой, которую я когда-либо видел, но у неё пистолет, и моя жизнь в опасности, — шепчет Найл Гарри, когда тот пытается найти удобное положение, чтобы улечься. Он не может лечь на живот, потому что боится сломать спрятанный телефон.  
  
— Да ладно? Ну, а я не могу поверить в то, что это вообще происходит, — шепчет Гарри в ответ.  
  
— То, что я вас не вижу, не значит, что я вас не слышу, — раздаётся голос Кислорода с другого конца комнаты, и глаза Найла тут же расширяются.  
  
— Да, парни, мы все хотим спать, так что прекратите шептаться, — говорит один из заложников, на что Найл громко презрительно фыркает.  
  
Дверь открывается час спустя; Гарри, который всё никак не может заснуть, выглядывает из-за угла дивана и видит, как Луи входит внутрь с фонариком.  
  
— Иди поспи. Теперь моя очередь караулить их, — говорит он Кислороду, та благодарит его и, схватив пистолет, быстро покидает комнату.  
  
Луи садится и закидывает ноги на стол. Он расстёгивает свой комбинезон и снимает верхнюю часть, так как в помещении довольно жарко. Несмотря на полумрак и то, что луч фонарика направлен в противоположную стену, подозрения Гарри в том, что Луи весь покрыт татуировками, официально подтверждаются.  
  
— Спи давай.  
  
Голос Луи пугает его, и он чувствует, что щёки начинают гореть, поэтому он покорно ложится рядом с Найлом, вдали от пристального взгляда Луи, и закрывает глаза.  
  
Он не может заснуть, поэтому таращится в тёмный потолок в течение нескольких часов. Трое из девяти человек в комнате храпят, что ещё больше затрудняет засыпание Гарри. Он поглядывает на Луи: голова его прислонена к спинке кресла, а ноги лежат на столе. Он спит.  
  
И вот тогда совершенно дикая идея посещает голову Гарри. Глупая идея. Но это может сработать.  
  
Он медленно встаёт, упираясь задниками конверсов в пол, незаметно подкрадываясь к столу. Его сердце бешено колотится в груди, когда он протягивает руку, чтобы схватить пистолет. Ещё пять сантиметров.  _Четыре_.  
  
 _Три_.  
  
Он полный придурок.  
  
 _Два_. Чёрт, почти получилось.  
  
 _Один_.  
  
Сталь ствола холодит кончики пальцев.  
  
— На твоём месте я бы этого не делал.  
  
Гарри задерживает дыхание. Луи пристально смотрит на него, его руки всё ещё скрещены на груди, бицепсы бугрятся на плечах, но он не двигается. Он не верит, что Гарри это сделает. Но тем не менее тот хватает пистолет и быстро направляет его на Луи. Он пытается нащупать спусковой крючок, не сводя глаз с Луи, который выпрямляется и убирает ноги со стола.  
  
Никто не двигается, и храп по-прежнему заполняет комнату.  
  
— Ну? — спрашивает Луи, вставая с кресла и оказываясь в метре от Гарри.  
  
— Что ну?  
  
— Ты собираешься стрелять в меня, или тебе просто нравится держать оружие?  
  
Он же ведь не серьёзно, верно?  
  
— Отдай мне пистолет.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Луи кивает головой и протягивает руку.  
  
— Отдай мне пистолет, чёрт тебя дери.  
  
— Ты расскажешь Меркурию.  
  
— Если ты не отдашь мне пистолет, я нажму кнопку на гарнитуре, и они мгновенно примчатся сюда, — спокойно отвечает Луи, прислоняясь к столу. Гарри поудобнее перехватывает пистолет, касаясь кончиком пальца спускового крючка.  
  
— Ты не успеешь, если я пристрелю тебя.  
  
— Цитирую тебя: ты не застрелишь меня, — говорит Луи, проводя рукой по волосам.  
  
— Возможно, я так и сделаю.  
  
Луи презрительно фыркает.  
  
— Так сделай!  
  
Оттолкнувшись от стола, он делает два шага вперёд, пока ствол пистолета не упирается в его грудь. Луи пахнет невероятно, табаком и одеколоном, совсем не так, как представлял себе Гарри. Не то чтобы он много думал об этом, конечно.  
  
— Здесь становится скучно, — шепчет Луи, касаясь своей рукой руки Гарри, после чего внезапно выхватывает пистолет и кладёт его на стол позади себя.  
  
Гарри слишком шокирован, чтобы отреагировать.  
  
— Теперь возвращайся ко сну, — приказывает ему Луи.  
  
— Подожди. Если бы Меркурий был здесь, он бы убил меня. Почему ты… такой милый?  
  
— Ни я, ни кто-либо другой не хотим вас убивать. То, что ты сейчас делаешь, это то, что сделал бы я, будь я на твоём месте. И я думаю, что ты достаточно умён, чтобы понять, что за убийство можно получить внушительный срок. Ты всё прекрасно знаешь, это ведь ты у нас изучаешь право, и всё такое.  
  
Гарри на секунду опускает взгляд в пол.  
  
— Откуда ты всё обо мне знаешь? Я твой козёл отпущения или что?  
  
— Это...  
  
— Правда? Это из-за моего отца? Тогда я твой главный рычаг давления. Значит, ты меня не убьёшь.  
  
— Я определённо нет. Но Ни... Меркурий точно не будет мешкаться, — отвечает Луи, его глаза испуганно расширяются, когда он понимает, что чуть не озвучил настоящее имя подельника. Но Гарри подмечает этот момент. Он всегда был хорошим слушателем.  
  
— Ты знаешь их настоящие имена, — догадывается Гарри. Это выстрел наугад, но, опять же, он читал много книг по психологии, чтобы знать, что выражение лица Луи означает, что он прав.  
  
— Из-за таких вот твоих закидонов мне с каждым разом всё труднее не убить тебя, — тяжело вздыхая, отвечает Луи.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что ты уже пытался провернуть несколько трюков. Ты знаешь моё настоящее имя. А теперь ты в курсе, что я знаю имена остальных.  
  
Гарри облизывает губы.  
  
— Может быть, мне стоит рассказать им об этом?  
  
— Ты этого не сделаешь, — отвечает Луи, подходя ближе.  
  
— Сделаю.  
  
— Они убьют меня.  
  
Гарри приподнимает бровь.  
  
— И что?  
  
— То, что ты не сможешь жить с этим. Ты хороший парень.  
  
— Мне девятнадцать.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Я не маленький мальчик.  
  
— Это действительно имеет значение?  
  
— Да. Ты покровительствуешь мне только потому, что у тебя есть пистолет.  
  
— Прости.  
  
Гарри кивает, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
  
— Теперь ложись спать. И не вздумай вытворить ничего подобного снова, окей?  
  
— А что ты сделаешь, если я попытаюсь снова? — спрашивает Гарри, когда возвращается на своё место, всё ещё смотря на Луи.  
  
— Ну, говорят, что я полный псих...  
  
— Правда?  
  
Луи пожимает плечами и садится обратно в кресло.  
  
— Я не думаю, что ты хочешь это узнать.


	3. Day 2

                                                                

 

_Zayn Malik, 21 - **Zink**. Has the FBI looking for him because he hacked into NASA, CIA and their own servers several times until he slipped up. His IQ is 149.  **“The Brains.”**_

 

 

 **День второй. 26 часов с начала ограбления (пятница, 21 декабря, 13:30)**.  
  
Их выпускают из комнат, где они ночевали, в полдень, чтобы он могли сходить в туалет, по пять человек за один раз. И к тому времени, когда им подают обед (китайская еда — бог знает, где они взяли эту еду), стрелки часов переваливают далеко за двенадцать.   
  
— Слушайте сюда, — говорит Меркурий, как только они заканчивают трапезу. — Я знаю, что вам всем нужно немного свежего воздуха, поэтому мы разделимся на группы и поднимемся на крышу.  
  
Гарри поворачивается и находит среди заложников Найла, просто чтобы убедиться, что тот в порядке. Их разделяют на четыре группы по десять человек в каждой, потому что работники фабрики и рабочие склада всё ещё внизу печатают деньги под присмотром Серебра.  
  
— Железо, ты идёшь с группой Водорода, — говорит Меркурий. — Следи внимательно за Стайлсом.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза, надеясь, что Меркурий этого не видит, потому что серьёзно, блин? У этих парней есть чёртовы пистолеты, и, вероятно, тут на всех крышах снайперы, и они боятся, что он попытается сбежать? Нет, он, конечно, украл чёртов пистолет у Луи десять часов назад, но дело не в этом. Он никогда не сделает ничего, чтобы разозлить Меркурия, это точно.  
  
Найл снова в его группе, поэтому Гарри старается держаться поближе к нему. Им вручают маски, как только они поднимаются на последний этаж, готовые выйти на крышу.  
  
— Наденьте маски и ведите себя хорошо, иначе никто не выйдет на воздух в течение следующих восьми дней, — предупреждает Железо, и это промах, потому что теперь Гарри знает, что они планируют закончить всё это в ближайшие восемь дней.  
  
Трое заложников получают незаряженное оружие, чтобы их было не отличить от грабителей, и затем Железо открывает дверь.  
  
Гарри никогда не думал, что ему так будет нужен свежий воздух, как сейчас. Никогда не знал, что он будет так счастлив оказаться в открытом пространстве. Он видит снайперов на крышах зданий рядом с банком, поэтому старается изо всех сил вести себя так, будто он не имеет никакого отношения к ограблению. Что на самом деле правда, но они все в красных комбинезонах и масках, так что снайперы никак не могут узнать, кто есть кто.  
  
Он вздыхает и садится рядом с Найлом.  
  
— Я пытался украсть пистолет прошлой ночью, — признаётся он и тут же представляет себе, как глаза друга шокированно вываливаются из орбит под маской.  
  
— Да ты гонишь!  
  
— Тс-с, — Гарри пихает друга в плечо, когда замечает, как Луи (а это определённо Луи, потому что он ниже, чем другие заложники на крыше) поворачивает голову в их сторону.  
  
Найл тоже смотрит на Луи, после чего поворачивается обратно к Гарри.  
  
— Ты рехнулся, приятель? И как всё прошло?  
  
Гарри качает головой.  
  
— Эм… Водород спал, и у меня почти получилось схватить пистолет, но потом он проснулся.  
  
— И что же он сделал?  
  
— Забрал пистолет обратно.  
  
Найл качает головой.  
  
— Ты сумасшедший, блин, серьёзно. Не стоит вытворять такое, Гарри, они убьют тебя!  
  
— Я уверен, что у них есть определённый свод правил и одно из них — не убивать заложников.  
  
— Да ну? Они буквально держат шестьдесят семь человек в ловушке, как крыс, размахивая своими АК-47 перед нами чуть ли не каждый час. Я не думаю, что они будут колебаться, если им придётся убить кого-то.  
  
Гарри смотрит в сторону Луи задаваясь вопросом, сможет ли он кого-нибудь убить. Если да, Гарри, вероятно, будет первым. И он уверен, что Луи уже давно бы сделал это, если бы Гарри не был их рычагом.  
  
— Закрой свой поганый рот! — голос Железа рёвом раздаётся на крыше. Похоже, он разговаривает с одним из заложников.  
  
— И не подумаю. Ты знаешь, что Химик сказала об отношениях, — а нет, это голос Меркурия. Гарри даже не заметил, когда тот поднялся на крышу.  
  
— Клянусь Богом, если ты не заткнёшься… — предупреждает его Железо, наставляя пистолет на Меркурия.  
  
— Железо, здесь снайперы, — предупреждает его Луи, и Гарри убеждается в правоте своего предположения насчёт того, кто из них Луи.  
  
— Да мне плевать! Ты не можешь так говорить о Зейне!  
  
Ник опускается на колени и поднимает руки вверх. Глаза Гарри расширяются, потому что Меркурий пытается вести себя так, будто он один из заложников, которому угрожает грабитель.  
  
И он прав, потому что следующая вещь, которую он слышит — это выстрел, и затем Железо падает на землю, вопя от боли. Луи с громким матом бросается к нему.  
  
— Всем зайти в здание! Сейчас же! — кричит он, а затем останавливает одного из заложников, чтобы тот помог ему занести Железо внутрь.  
  
Сердце Гарри начинает неистово колотиться, когда он спешит за всеми, дверь на крышу закрывается громким стуком. Луи срывает маску с Лиама и проверяет, дышит ли он. Затем сердито уставляется на Меркурия.  
  
— Скажи Кислороду, чтобы ждала меня в офисе, — затем он поворачивает голову в сторону Гарри. — Хватай его за ноги. Ты тоже.  
  
Найл и Гарри следуют его приказу, Меркурий забирает пистолет Железа и отводит остальных заложников вниз по лестнице. Луи держит Лиама подмышками, а Найл и Гарри — за ноги.  
  
Они укладывают его на диван в офисе, и Железо громко стонет от боли, когда Луи поспешно расстёгивает его комбинезон и стаскивает с плеч, обнажая рану. Теперь у него два огнестрельных ранения, и пули всё ещё внутри.  
  
— Чёрт побери, чёрт побери! — кричит Луи, нервно запуская руку в волосы.  
  
Дверь в офис хлопает о стену, когда Кислород врывается внутрь, сопровождаемая действительно обезумевшим Зейном. Она опускается на колени перед диваном и начинает осматривать рану, в то время как Зейн хватает стационарный телефон, набирая номер Химика.  
  
— Да. Железо ранен. Снова! — орёт он в трубку. — Вам нужно поговорить с полицией и попросить их отправить к нам врачей, чтобы те могли вытащить из него пули. Да, надо сделать это прямо сейчас!  
  
Гарри переглядывается с Найлом. Они неловко стоят рядом с диваном, не зная, что сказать или сделать. Кислород раздражённо смотрит на них.  
  
— Не стойте как истуканы, принесите мне аптечку с той полки! — прикрикивает она. Гарри тут же тащит аптечку, а Найл принимается доставать оттуда и вручать ей всё, что она просит.  
  
— Откуда ты так много знаешь о лечении огнестрельных ранений? — интересуется Найл.  
  
— Когда Серебро и я занимались нашими схемами, она заботилась о фальшивых деньгах, а я заботилась о… других вещах. Что означает, что меня пару раз подстреливали, и в конце концов я научилась обрабатывать раны до приёма у врача.  
  
Найл шокировано смотрит на неё.  
  
— Вау. Это горячо. Стоп, стоп, забудь, что я сказал!  
  
Кислород закатывает глаза, а затем возвращается к ране Железа.  
  
— Да, нам понадобится помощь врачей, так как его рану придётся сперва разрезать, вытащить пули, а затем зашить.  
  
Зейн повторяет всё, что она говорит, Химику, и после подтверждения на том конце провода его лицо расслабляется, и он вешает трубку.  
  
— Что она сказала? — спрашивает его Луи.  
  
— Она поговорит с полицией и вызовет сюда врачей. Чёрт! — Зейн матерится и ударяет в стену кулаком.  
  
Гарри и Найла, в конце концов, уводят вниз по лестнице в главный зал к другим заложникам, потому что Кислород уже сыта по горло нервным трёпом Найла.  
  
***  
  
**День второй. 32 часа с начала ограбления (пятница, 21 декабря, 19:30).**  
  
Луи сжимает в пальцах пистолет и направляет его к главным дверям, его лицо, как всегда, скрыто маской. Звук открывающихся дверей эхом отдаётся в огромном тихом зале, после чего входят двое мужчин и одна женщина. Глаза Луи расширяются, потому что это Химик. Что она здесь делает?  
  
— Я врач, — говорит мужчина, поднимая руки вверх, когда его обыскивают Коуэлл и Ник, оба в масках. — А эти двое — санитары из больницы.  
  
Луи кивает головой, шокировано смотря на Химика, которая качает головой и ухмыляется. Мужчины, очевидно, напуганы, потому что все вокруг, включая лежащего на столе в середине комнаты Лиама, в масках. Химик подходит к Луи и делает вид, что осматривает рану Лиама, пока врача и медбрата всё ещё обыскивают.  
  
— Второй санитар — коп, — бормочет она, вынимая стетоскоп из сумки и слушая сердце Лиама. — Который в очках. Ты знаешь, что нужно делать.  
  
Ник уносит вещи прибывших наверх, чтобы Зейн мог вставить крошечный микрофон в очки полицейского.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает её Луи, когда доктор и полицейский подходят ближе.  
  
— Я работаю в больнице, — просто отвечает она, доставая из сумки шприц, который, вероятно, содержит анестетик.  
  
Все молча наблюдают за тем, как врач вытаскивает две пули из плеча Лиама, а затем зашивает его. Операция длится около двух часов, и к тому времени, когда они заканчивают, уже почти десять вечера. Лиам спит на столе, маска всё ещё на его лице. Через некоторое время врачу и санитарам вручают их вещи, а затем двери медленно открываются.  
  
Зейн успокаивается к тому времени, как они уходят. Всем разрешают снять маски, и Луи никогда бы не подумал, что ему понравится дышать (почти) свежим воздухом так же, как сейчас.  
  
Хейли и Зейн отправляются делать сэндвичи, чтобы заложники могли поужинать, наконец сходить в туалет, а затем лечь спать. Это был утомительный день, осада начинает плохо сказываться на них. Всё, что Луи может сейчас сделать, — это надеяться, что люди не сорвутся, потому что им нужно продержаться ещё восемь дней, а затем они свалят отсюда.  
  
Пока первая группа заложников направляется в уборную чистить зубы, он принимает душ в главном офисе, а затем спускается вниз, на фабрику, чтобы посмотреть, как Джиджи справляется с печатью денег.  
  
Там есть кабинет, в котором они перерезали телефонные линии и ликвидировали всё, что можно использовать в качестве оружия, таким образом, без презрения совести они спокойно запирают там заложников на ночь. Что-то неприятно сжимается в груди, потому что он ненавидит видеть людей, запертых в этой ловушке, но он пытается думать лишь о том, что Лотти нуждается в операции и что он в бегах в течение последних нескольких лет без какой-либо причины.  
  
Джиджи в соседнем кабинете, неподалёку от того, где спят люди, разговаривает с парнем, ответственным за фабрику. На стёклах окон помадой написаны множество серийных номеров.  
  
— Как продвигаются дела? — осведомляется Луи, на что девушка тут же быстро оборачивается.  
  
— Достаточно хорошо. Мы печатаем около ста тридцати миллионов фунтов в день в банкнотах достоинством пятьдесят фунтов стерлингов, — широко улыбаясь, отвечает она.  
  
Луи шокировано смотрит на неё.  
  
— Значит, мы получим больше миллиарда? — поражается он, примерно подсчитывая, сколько получит каждый.  
  
Джиджи кивает.  
  
— Больше, чем ожидалось.  
  
— Ты не устала? — спрашивает её Луи, когда она смотрит снизу вверх на рабочих.  
  
— Немного. Мы с Кислородом работаем по двенадцать часов, потому что Неон очень занят. Ну, ты знаешь. Взламывает пол хранилища.  
  
— Хочешь, я подменю тебя? Сможешь немного поспать, — предлагает Луи, хотя и сам выглядит сонным.  
  
Она счастливо улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Нет, Водород, всё в порядке. Иди спать. Я останусь.  
  
Он оставляет её в покое и возвращается наверх, чтобы отвести свою группу на помывку, а затем в кабинет, где они спали прошлой ночью.  
  
***  
  
**День второй. 36 часов с начала ограбления (пятница, 21 декабря, 23:45)**.  
  
— Не пытайся снова украсть мой пистолет, — говорит Луи Гарри, перед тем как он входит в уборную, чтобы почистить зубы.  
  
Найл осторожно косится на Гарри, а затем Меркурий заглядывает в туалет и просит Луи выйти. Как только дверь за ними закрывается, один из их одногруппников поворачивается к остальным, шепча:  
  
— Слушайте, давайте дождёмся, пока он заснёт, а потом захватим его пистолет? — предлагает он. — Мы должны взять ситуацию под контроль, иначе кто знает, сколько мы здесь пробудем!  
  
Гарри отрицательно качает головой.  
  
— Плохая идея.  
  
— И почему это? — спрашивает другой парень, положив руки на бёдра.  
  
— Потому что у них у  _всех_  есть оружие, вот почему. И я почти уверен, что у них также есть наушники, так что всё, что Водороду нужно будет сделать, — это сказать пару слов, и все остальные тут же примчатся на подмогу.  
  
— Ты что, влюбился в этого парня? — встревает Макс.  
  
— Нет, я просто...  
  
Их прерывает открывшаяся дверь, которая впускает их надзирателя, но минутой ранее все договариваются не спать сегодня, чтобы раздобыть пушку и запугать Луи.  
  
Ожидаемо, что Гарри тоже не может заснуть. Он не уверен, сколько прошло времени, с тех пор как погасили свет, но он может точно сказать, что никто из заложников не спит, потому что не слышно храпа.  
  
Он высовывает голову из-за спинки дивана, чтобы посмотреть на Луи. На этот раз тот предусмотрительно не выпускает пистолет из рук (вероятно, потому что сам Гарри пытался украсть его прошлой ночью), но его голова откинута на спинку кресла. Он выглядит спящим.  
  
И вот тогда начинается движение на другой стороне комнаты. Том (самый старший из них, Гарри узнаёт его) медленно приближается к Луи, в то время как Джон (тот, что придумал украсть пистолет) наблюдает за происходящим, одобрительно кивая головой. Чёрт, сегодня определённо кто-то пострадает.  
  
Сердце Гарри бешено бьётся в груди, когда он встаёт с пола и подходит к Луи.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?! — шипит Макс, но Гарри лишь качает головой, начиная трясти Луи за плечо, пока тот окончательно не просыпается.  
  
— Чего тебе? — сонно спрашивает он, потирая глаза.  
  
— Мне в туалет надо, — говорит ему Гарри.  
  
— Не дотерпишь до утра, что ли?  
  
Гарри мотает головой.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Луи, недовольно кряхтя, нажимает на наушник в ухе.  
  
— Приём! Мне нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь пришёл в кабинет двадцать восемь, — затем он встаёт с кресла и, зевая, потягивается.  
  
Дверь открывается, впуская Кислород.  
  
— Я покараулю, — бросает она Луи, тот кивает и выводит Гарри из кабинета.  
  
Только по пути в туалет с пистолетом, прижатым к спине, Гарри понимает, что ему придётся на самом деле заставить себя сходить в туалет, если он не хочет озвучивать Луи фактическую причину, по которой он настоял на том, чтобы покинуть помещение среди ночи.  
  
В туалете Гарри смотрит на себя в зеркало, и Луи устало кивает головой в сторону кабинок.  
  
— Разве тебе не нужно было пописать или типа того? — напоминает он Гарри.  
  
— Да не… на самом деле, я не очень хочу в туалет.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза.  
  
— Итак, что же ты натворил? — Гарри пытается продлить этот момент настолько, насколько это возможно.  
  
Луи хмурит брови.  
  
— Ты о чём?  
  
— Этот чувак, Зейн, он здесь, потому что его разыскивает ФБР или что-то вроде того, поэтому ему нечего терять. Все, кто участвуют в ограблении, вероятно, в той же самой ситуации, поэтому мне просто интересно, что же сделал ты.  
  
— Ты действительно думаешь, что я просто вот возьму и скажу тебе это? — фыркает Луи в ответ.  
  
— Я имею в виду, я уже знаю твоё имя, не так ли? Чего тебе терять? К тому же я почти уверен, что уже знаю, что именно ты сделал, потому что, когда я встретил тебя в пабе, ты показался мне знакомым.  
  
Выражение лица Луи говорит само за себя.  
  
— Слушай, либо ты идёшь в туалет, либо пошли обратно, — угрожая, говорит Луи, на что Гарри покорно кивает, входя в одну из кабинок.  
  
Он расстёгивает молнию на своём комбинезоне и вынимает телефон, поздно обнаруживая, что у комбинезонов есть карманы, и это начинает беспокоить его. Он разблокирует телефон, экран загорается, и его сердце начинает учащённо биться.  
  
— Чё-то я не слышу, как ты писаешь, — язвительно говорит Луи с другой стороны двери.  
  
Сердце Гарри угрожает выпрыгнуть из груди.  
  
— Дай мне немного времени, — просит Гарри, слыша в ответ раздражённый вздох.  
  
Сейчас или никогда, поэтому он открывает мессенджер (Саймон даже не потрудился защитить свой телефон паролем) и вводит номер своего отца, а затем отправляет сообщение:  
  
« _Это Гарри. Я нашёл телефон, всё нормально. Не отправляй ответные сообщения_ ».  
  
Луи настойчиво тарабанит в дверь, и Гарри спешит убрать телефон обратно в карман, после чего нажимает на кнопку слива и выходит из кабинки.  
  
— Я так-то не слышал журчания, — задумчиво щурится Луи, пока Гарри моет руки.  
  
— Да, это потому что я мочился в сторону, поэтому… — скомкано мямлит в ответ Гарри, и Луи лишь закатывает глаза, ничего не говоря в ответ.  
  
Когда Гарри оборачивается, Луи смотрит на него с раздражённым выражением лица.  
  
— Мы можем… остаться здесь на некоторое время? Здесь воздух намного… чище.  
  
— А ничего, что это сортир? — сквозь зевок отвечает Луи, прислоняясь к раковине.  
  
— Это означает «да»? — с надеждой спрашивает Гарри, на что Луи закатывает глаза, пожимая плечами.  
  
Гарри подходит к запертому окну и сползает вниз по стене прямо под ним. Таким образом, перед ним открывается вид на кирпичную стену, а это значит, что они где-то между двумя частями здания.  
  
— Можно я окно приоткрою? — тихо просит Гарри.  
  
— Очевидно, что нет, блин, — приходит ответ.  
  
— Почему нет-то? Мы буквально между двумя частями здания. Я не собираюсь выпрыгивать из окна и убегать.  
  
— Закрой рот, а?  
  
Гарри опирается локтями на колени и кладёт голову на ладони.  
  
— Ещё раз, как вас всех зовут? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Такое ощущение, что иногда ты говоришь, для того чтобы просто услышать свой собственный голос.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я просто пытаюсь завязать разговор. Прошло два дня, и мне кажется, что я схожу с ума. Так что меньшее, что мы можем сделать, — это быть вежливыми друг с другом, хотя у тебя, очевидно, есть преимущество.  
  
Луи тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Я Водород, затем Неон, Кислород, Железо, Цинк, Серебро. И Меркурий.  
  
— А женщина, которая была помощницей врача сегодня? Это ведь она всё спланировала, верно? С которой вы разговариваете по стационарному телефону.  
  
Глаза Луи расширяются от ужаса.  
  
— Что?!  
  
— А что? Нет разве?  
  
— С чего ты это взял?  
  
Гарри в ответ пожимает плечами.  
  
— Ты говорил с ней в пабе.  
  
— Блять, — бормочет Луи под нос, направляя на Гарри пистолет. — Мне стоит убить тебя прямо сейчас.  
  
Гарри тут же вскидывает руки в защитном жесте:  
  
— Пожалуйста, не надо! Клянусь, я никому не расскажу!  
  
— Ага, конечно, — фыркает Луи.  
  
— Даже если я это сделаю (но я не сделаю), вы все, вероятно, скоро свалите. Я не прав?  
  
Луи задумывается на несколько секунд, кончиком пальца поглаживая спусковой крючок. Затем опускает пистолет.  
  
— Я действительно рад, что за нашей группой присматриваешь ты, а не Меркурий, — говорит Гарри после паузы.  
  
— Почему? Хотя будем честными, у него довольно вспыльчивый характер.  
  
— Да, я не думаю, что он будет колебаться, если надо будет кого-то пристрелить… — Гарри замолкает, нахмурив брови.  
  
— Что? Почему это?  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
  
— Это просто. По определению меркурий — ядовитый жидкий металл, и его соединения потенциально токсичны и наносят вред центральной нервной системе. Что отчасти соответствует характеру Меркурия.  
  
— Откуда ты всё это знаешь? — спрашивает Луи, подходя ближе.  
  
— Я хотел поступать на химика в какой-то момент, и много читал, когда учился в школе. Кто там дальше? Кислород? Бесцветный газ, используемый в медучреждениях для облегчения дыхания пациента.  
  
Луи удивлённо поднимает бровь.  
  
— Именно этим она и занимается! Что-то вроде целительницы. Расскажи мне о железе?  
  
— Эм, железо... Металл средней твёрдости, обладает ярко-выраженными магнитными свойствами. Это сильный металл и очень… податливый, когда соприкасается с другими элементами. И он легко принимает определённую форму, не трескаясь и не ломаясь.  
  
— Я знаю, что означает это слово, — отвечает Луи. — Итак, можно сказать, что это «мускулы» элементов?  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
— Ага, можно так сказать.  
  
— Чёрт.  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Ничего... Что насчёт цинка?  
  
— Главная его польза — защита от ржавчины.  
  
— Ха, — прыскает Луи, — какая ирония!  
  
Гарри хихикает вместе с ним.  
  
— Странная игра слов, — говорит Луи, широкая улыбка мелькает на его губах.  
  
— Цинк очень полезен в химии, особенно в сочетании с другими элементами. Он вроде… «мозга» элементов.  
  
Луи выглядит потерянным в своих мыслях, поэтому Гарри продолжает.  
  
— А вот серебро, например, — это мягкий блестящий металл. Используется для изготовления ювелирных изделий, он тоже податливый. Теперь, когда я думаю об этом, я понимаю, что тот, кто дал вам эти имена, всё чётко продумал.  
  
— Точно... Расскажи мне ещё? — бормочет Луи. — Неон?  
  
— Бесцветный нереактивный газ. Честно говоря, я не так много знаю о нём... Его часто используют для производства люминесцентных трубок и тому подобного. Но на вечеринке, например, люминесцентные лампы — ключевой элемент, понимаешь? Это очень важно, — говорит Гарри, пытаясь выяснить, какова роль Неона во всём этом. Серебро, скорее всего, на денежной фабрике, так как Гарри не видел её уже давно.  
  
— Разве ты не хочешь узнать, что символизирует водород? — спрашивает Гарри, пытаясь вспомнить информацию о водороде.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Луи приближается, и Гарри становится немного неудобно, поскольку ему приходится поднять вверх голову, плюс пистолет в руке Луи всё ещё направлен на него.  
  
— Водород является взрывчатым газом, а также самым лёгким из элементов. Очень огнеопасен и взрывоопасен, если воспламеняется на воздухе. В основном используется для ракетного топлива, но дело в том… — Гарри замолкает.  
  
— В чём?  
  
— Это самый важный элемент, потому что без него ничто не сможет существовать или выжить.  
  
Луи облизывает губы. Гарри продолжает:  
  
— Так что да… я почти уверен, что ты — самая важная часть этой головоломки.  
  
Луи густо сглатывает.  
  
— Ну... даже если это и так, то я ничего не знаю об этом. Надышался свежим воздухом? Пора возвращаться.  
  
— Подожди, — просит его Гарри поднимаясь. — Где вы, ребята, принимаете душ? Я уже начинаю вонять... Могу я им воспользоваться?  
  
— Чего-о? — переспрашивает Луи, ошеломлённо качая головой. — Ты ни за что не будешь пользоваться душем! За кого ты себя принимаешь?  
  
Гарри, расстроено понурив голову, выходит из туалета.  
  
— Что-то вы долго, — с подозрением говорит Кислород, направляя на них фонарик.  
  
— Извините, неожиданно скрутило живот, — отвечает Гарри, пытаясь игнорировать сердитые взгляды остальных заложников, направленные на него.  
  
— Ты уже сменила Серебро? — спрашивает её Луи.  
  
— Нет, как раз собиралась это сделать.  
  
Гарри возвращается на своё место на полу за диваном, и Найл раздражённо смотрит на него долгим взглядом, в то время как Кислород и Луи ведут свою негромкую беседу.  
  
— Ну что? — не выдерживает он.  
  
— Чего так долго?  
  
— Я просто не хочу, чтобы эти парни начали чёртову войну, понимаешь?  
  
— Гарри, — шепчет Найл в ответ, — в конце концов, это всё равно произойдёт, и мы ничего не можем сделать, чтобы остановить это.  
  
— Мы можем предупредить их.  
  
— Даже не думай! В конце концов, они наши враги. Безумно красивые враги, конечно, но всё равно враги. Мы не должны позволять нашим симпатиям мешать делу.  
  
— Каким симпатиям? У меня нет «симпатий», — шипит Гарри в ответ.  
  
— Ой да ладно! Я знаю тебя всю жизнь.  
  
— Нет, всё не так!  
  
Найл закатывает глаза.  
  
— В любом случае всё нормально. Я всё понимаю. Знаешь, я бы тоже пригласил её на свидание. Но, очевидно, сейчас не самое подходящее время...  
  
Гарри широко улыбается.  
  
— Очевидно.  
  
— Кроме того, я думаю, что я ей тоже нравлюсь.  
  
— С чего ты это взял?  
  
— Она наставила на меня пистолет три раза, пока тебя не было.  
  
— Эй, там! Хватит трепаться, — рявкает Луи, как только дверь за Кислородом закрывается. — Теперь все дружно легли спать.  
  
Найл поигрывает бровями, на что Гарри лишь качает головой, взбивает подушку и укладывается. Он не собирается спать, но всё в порядке.  
  
***  
  
**День третий. 45 часов с начала ограбления (суббота, 22 декабря, 8:34).**  
  
Гарри просыпается от тычка пистолета под рёбра.  
  
— Какой прекрасный способ проснуться, — бормочет он, потирая глаза и замечая возле себя Луи.  
  
— Не умничай. Подъём.  
  
— Что?  
  
Гарри так или иначе поднимается со своего места, мечтая о чашечке кофе и, возможно, о сигарете. Может, попросить у Луи одну? Он знает, что тот курит, судя по запаху табака, который витает в крошечном кабинете, где они спят.  
  
Однако он вовремя замечает Меркурия и воздерживается. Он не нравится Гарри, и после вчерашнего разговора с Луи о химических элементах, он уверен, что женщина, которая дала им имена, убедилась, что они соответствуют их обладателям. Так что Меркурий определённо токсичен, это точно.  
  
— Мы в туалет, — кратко бросает Луи Меркурию.  
  
— Им действительно нужно ходить в туалет по три раза в день? — меланхолично интересуется тот.  
  
Гарри косится на камеру, которую они установили в углу, зная, что Химик наблюдает за ними со стороны.  
  
— Эй, на что ты там уставился? — спрашивает Меркурий Гарри, подходя ближе и направляя на него пистолет.  
  
— Прекрати, — говорит ему Луи, заслоняя собой Гарри. — И да, людям нужно ходить в туалет более трёх раз в день, представь себе.  
  
Меркурий поднимает голову, и Гарри замечает, что все присутствующие настороженно наблюдают за ними. Его одногруппники столпились в углу кабинета, ожидая инструкций, и Гарри уверен, что они хотят задушить его, потому что он разрушил их гениальный план по захвату оружия.  
  
— Что с тобой, Водород? — гогочет Меркурий. — Неужто втрескался в мальчишку?  
  
Щёки Гарри тут же вспыхивают, поэтому он прижимает свои холодные ладони к ним в надежде заставить их остыть.  
  
— Я что, могу защищать права людей, только если влюбился, или что? — огрызается Луи, начиная закипать.  
  
— Э, ладно, ладно, чё ты? Расслабься, — смеётся Меркурий, отступая назад.  
  
Итак, Меркурий боится Луи. Приятно это осознавать, думает Гарри.  
  
Меркурий в конце концов прикрикивает на них, чтобы они пошевеливались, если хотят получить свой завтрак, поэтому Гарри торопливо выходит следом за Найлом. Луи ведёт их группу в сторону уборной, и Гарри буквально чувствует кожей, что Меркурий находится в метре позади него с пистолетом в руках.  
  
По какой-то причине Гарри никогда не чувствует угрозы, когда на него направляет пистолет Луи, но с Меркурием всё совсем иначе. Он делает мысленную заметку попытаться снова выклянчить у Луи посещение душа в главном офисе, пока чистит зубы одноразовой зубной щёткой, которые им выдают. Как и прежде, они снимают верхнюю часть своих комбинезонов и наспех ополаскиваются, после деля один-единственный дезодорант на всех.  
  
— Отведи их вниз, — приказывает Меркурий Луи.  
  
— И без тебя знаю, что делать, — огрызается в ответ тот.  
  
Они уже собираются покинуть уборную, когда карман Гарри начинает предательски вибрировать. Всё его тело каменеет, каждая клеточка его существа охвачена приливом адреналина, смешанным со страхом. Ещё секунда — и раздаётся трель звонка, эхом отскакивающая от кафельных стен. Гарри ощущает запах Меркурия позади себя, до того как успевает повернуться к нему лицом. Меркурий расстёгивает его карман и достаёт звонящий телефон.  
  
Гарри уже знает, что это его отец.  
  
— Так, так, так, — посмеиваясь, произносит Меркурий. — Что это у нас тут?


	4. Chapter 4: Day 3

**Предупреждения: не графическое описание огнестрельного оружия**

****

День третий. 46 часов с начала ограбления (суббота, 22 декабря, 09:05).  
  
— И что это тут у нас? — спрашивает Ник, забирая телефон с довольной ухмылкой и смотря на Гарри, который находится в совершенно другом измерении, изо всех сил молясь богам свыше, чтобы они дали ему милость.  
  
Гарри покойник. Все это знают. Меркурий зовёт Кислород, которая на тот момент поднимается вверх, чтобы та подошла и увела остальных парней вниз, оставляя его наедине с Луи и Гарри.  
  
— Откуда у тебя эта штука? Ты думал, что тебе это сойдёт с рук? — с мерзким смешком говорит Меркурий, швыряя телефон на пол и растаптывая его ногой.  
  
Гарри стоит бежать прямо сейчас? Его собираются убить, он это знает.  
  
— Это ты во всём виноват, придурок! — заявляет Меркурий Луи, который в свою очередь смотрит на Гарри с нескрываемым разочарованием.  
  
— В чём, чёрт возьми, моя вина? — огрызается Луи, хмуря брови.  
  
— Ты сторожил его компашку последние три дня, и ты не видел, как он стащил телефон?  
  
Луи качает головой.  
  
— Я понятия не имею, когда у него появился телефон и где он его взял.  
  
На лице Луи разочарование, и Гарри чувствует, что не может дышать. Выражение лица Меркурия ужасающее, как будто он собирается взорваться в любую минуту.  
  
— Заложники никогда не начнут нас уважать и будут и дальше пытаться провернуть подобную хрень, если мы не преподадим им урок!  
  
И ладно, голова Гарри начинает резко кружиться, потому что слова Меркурия звучат серьёзно, а Луи медлит с ответом. Они ни за что не застрелят его, верно? Верно?!  
  
— Окей, к чему ты ведёшь, Меркурий? Хочешь, чтобы я прикончил этого пацана?  
  
Меркурий кивает, и сердце Гарри замирает в груди. Ох, блять, это правда случится.  
  
— Ты ведь это не серьёзно, верно? — медленно говорит Луи, глядя на Гарри. — Она ясно сказала, что мы не должны убивать...  
  
— Мне похуй на её слова, если честно. Её здесь нет, она не проходит через то, через что приходится проходить нам. Она создала эти правила, не зная, что произойдёт или как всё будет развиваться.  
  
Снаружи раздаётся шум, и Меркурий косится на дверь, после чего переводит взгляд на них двоих.  
  
— Пристрели его или это сделаю я, — резко приказывает он и с громким матом выходит за дверь.  
  
Гарри наблюдает, как дверь закрывается, и чувствует, что задыхается. Когда он поворачивается лицом к Луи, на него направлен пистолет.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает он, поднимая руки в защитном жесте.  
  
— Мне нужно… — Луи замолкает, всё ещё направляя дуло пистолета в грудь Гарри.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не стреляй в меня, я обещаю, что не буду пытаться…  
  
— Закрой рот, — громко стонет Луи, разочарованно проводя рукой по волосам.  
  
— Смотри, смотри, — шепчет Гарри, пытаясь его успокоить. Он понятия не имеет, что должен сделать или сказать, он просто паникует, потому что Луи паникует, а ведь Луи — тот, кто должен знать, что делать (или не делать) в этой ситуации. — Ты можешь выстрелить мне в ногу, слышишь? Будет много крови.  
  
— И что дальше? Я не знаю, чувак, это полный пиздец! — не решается Луи, закусывая нижнюю губу.  
  
Они слышат голос Меркурия в коридоре, и Гарри хочется кричать, потому что он не подписывался на это, когда согласился пойти на собеседование ради своего отца.  
  
— Давай же, Луи! — подначивает он, и рука Луи дёргается. Он направляет пистолет на Гарри и стреляет. Гарри инстинктивно зажмуривается, но не чувствует боли.  
  
Когда он открывает глаза, в стене за его спиной виднеется пуля, а Луи тяжело дышит.  
  
— Просто сделай это, давай, — упрашивает его Гарри, слыша за дверью приближающиеся шаги и свист Меркурия.  
  
Луи не реагирует, и тогда Гарри выхватывает оружие из его рук, не встречая сопротивления.  
  
— Ты что творишь? — вкрадчиво интересуется Луи, когда Гарри прикусывает запястье и направляет дуло вниз, в бедро.  
  
Он зажмуривается и спускает курок. Боль пронзает всё его тело, горячей волной пронзая его полностью, от бедра до самых ушей. Пистолет выпадает из его ослабевших рук, и Гарри начинает клониться назад, поэтому Луи тут же бросается к нему, подхватывая, до того как тот успевает полностью осесть на пол.  
  
Он аккуратно укладывает Гарри на плитку, из ноги фонтаном хлещет кровь, заливая пол дюйм за дюймом. Дверь открывается с громким скрипом, поэтому Гарри полностью расслабляется в луже крови и закрывает глаза.  
  
Он слышит звук шагов Меркурия, когда он приближается и, в конце концов, останавливается в нескольких метрах от него.  
  
— Тебе понадобилось два выстрела, чтобы убить его? — издевательски спрашивает Меркурий у Луи.  
  
— Нахуй иди, — выплёвывает Луи. — Я как бы никогда не стрелял в кого-то прежде.  
  
— Верно, но ты же пользовался ножом, — громко хохочет Меркурий, в ответ Луи что-то бормочет себе под нос.  
  
— Ну и что нам теперь с ним делать? — спрашивает Луи через несколько минут молчания.  
  
— Оттащи его на склад и положи в какую-нибудь коробку или типа того.  
  
Гарри стискивает зубы и сопротивляется желанию высказать всё, что он думает об этом парне. Повисает гробовая тишина, когда Меркурий покидает комнату, и Гарри задаётся вопросом, как некоторые люди могут быть настолько жестокими.  
  
***  
  
День третий. 48 часов с начала ограбления (суббота, 22 декабря, 11:30).  
  
Луи оставляет Гарри одного в ванной после пятнадцати минут бессмысленных попыток придумать, что делать дальше. Весь план летит к чертям, и он уверен, что Химик взорвётся от ярости, когда узнает, что они натворили.  
  
— Что случилось? Я слышал выстрелы, — встревоженно спрашивает Зейн, как только Луи входит в главный офис за аптечкой. Луи знает, что может доверять Зейну, что тот не скажет Меркурию, что Гарри на самом деле жив.  
  
— Меркурий заставил меня кокнуть этого мальчишку.  
  
Лицо Малика застывает от шока.  
  
— Что-о? Какого мальчишку? Стайлса?! Ты не...  
  
Луи качает головой, хлопает дверкой шкафа и выразительно смотрит на него.  
  
— Нет, я этого не сделал, но Меркурий думает, что всё как раз наоборот.  
  
— Чёрт... Водород, какого хрена?  
  
Луи резко хватает аптечку.  
  
— Я выстрелил ему в ногу. Слушай, Меркурий спятил. Мне нужно спрятать парня там, где он его не найдёт.  
  
— В здании есть четыре хранилища...  
  
— Но Неон использует одно из них.  
  
— Я могу взломать систему и открыть его, — предлагает Зейн, пододвигая к себе ноутбук. — Ты можешь отнести его туда, и тогда мы… мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
  
— Нужно придумать, как доставить его туда так, чтобы никто не видел, — говорит Луи, хватая самую маленькую аптечку, которую смог найти, и закрывая шкаф.  
  
— Все сейчас обедают. Я знаю один способ, — хитро отвечает Зейн, на что Луи кивает, ожидая, когда он взломает систему безопасности.  
  
Гарри всё ещё лежит на полу, когда парни входят внутрь.  
  
— Поднимайся, — резко приказывает ему Луи. Гарри изо всех сил пытается встать, но тут же терпит неудачу, падая обратно на задницу.  
  
— Дерьмо, — шипит Малик, смотря на то, как Луи достаёт бинты из комплекта и оборачивает их вокруг бедра Гарри так сильно, насколько это возможно, останавливая кровотечение.  
  
Кровь запачкала руки и лицо Гарри, когда он самостоятельно пытался остановить кровотечение, и от этого он выглядит таким беспомощным, что сердце Луи замирает. Он этого не заслуживает. Никто из заложников этого не заслуживает, и теперь Луи глубоко сожалеет, что согласился на всё это.  
  
— Обхвати меня за шею, — велит Луи, и Гарри повинуется после минутного колебания. Луи помогает ему встать, после чего подхватывает его одной рукой за спину, а другой — под коленями, крепко прижимая парня к своей груди.  
  
— Господи, сколько ты весишь, — ворчит Томлинсон, когда Зейн открывает им дверь. Он ведёт их вниз по двум аварийным лестничным пролётам, после чего они оказываются в тёмном коридоре.  
  
Малик проходит мимо хранилища, откуда слышатся звуки распиливания, и останавливается у последнего хранилища. Он вводит код, а затем вставляет карту в монитор на стене. Раздаётся громкий писк, и дверь слегка приоткрывается. Несколько стопок наличных денег аккуратно сложены по углам, но Луи всё равно, он опускает Гарри на пол, привалив его к одной из стопок.  
  
— Я принесу ему воды. Он бледный, как грёбаная смерть, — говорит Зейн, оставляя их наедине.  
  
Луи смотрит на Гарри, после чего тихо матерится себе под нос и устало проводит руками по лицу.  
  
— Это чёртова катастрофа! — говорит он, косясь на забинтованное бедро Гарри.  
  
— Либо так, либо я умираю, — бормочет в ответ Гарри.  
  
— Как ты можешь, блять, быть позитивным сейчас? Наш план превратился в полное дерьмо!  
  
Гарри в ответ пожимает плечами.  
  
— «Девятнадцатилетний парень получил пулю в бедро, тем самым избежав смерти».  
  
Луи непонимающе моргает.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Прости, дурная привычка.  
  
— Разговаривать вслух?  
  
Гарри качает головой.  
  
— Нет, думать о заголовках, когда я волнуюсь.  
  
— Нога всё ещё болит?  
  
— Конечно, чёрт возьми, у меня пуля внутри! — бурно восклицает Гарри, на что Луи лишь закатывает глаза.  
  
— Ну, блин, я не знаю, как её вытащить!  
  
— Ты не можешь попросить Кислород? — спрашивает Гарри, прижимая ладонь к повязке. Это больно — кажется, что тысяча ножей тут же впиваются в ногу, но он знает, что чем больше он об этом думает, тем ему больнее. — Она говорила, что хороша в… этом.  
  
— Я не уверен, что вообще должен рассказывать кому-нибудь об этом, потому что… я не знаю, Меркурий сейчас чертовски сумасшедший.  
  
— Луи, пожалуйста, — умоляет Гарри, жалобно смотря на него, и, блять, почему Луи никогда прежде не замечал, насколько яркие его зелёные глаза? И как маняще розовеют губы в почти ослепляющем свете хранилища...  
  
— Я попробую. Пока не знаю, могу ли я ей доверять.  
  
Их прерывает вернувшийся с бутылкой воды Зейн.  
  
— Там полный хаос! Все на взводе, потому что слышали выстрелы, и думают, что ты мёртв.  
  
— Чувак, мне нужно поговорить с Химиком, — говорит Луи, когда Зейн открывает бутылку и передаёт её Гарри. — Мне плевать, если Меркурий взбесится.  
  
— Можешь сказать Найлу, что я в порядке? — просит Гарри пять минут спустя, когда парни направляются к выходу. — Я знаю, что он волнуется.  
  
Луи облизывает губы.  
  
— Да, разумеется. Если, конечно, я придумаю как сделать так, чтобы тебя никто не услышал.  
  
Затем дверь закрывается, и Гарри смотрит на неё целую вечность. Потом он понимает, что Луи даже не знает, кто такой Найл.  
  
***  
  
День третий. 52 часа с начала ограбления (суббота, 22 декабря, 15:10).  
  
После обеда Луи сопровождает группу парней в туалет, предварительно удостоверившись, что среди них есть блондинистый ирландец — он уверен, что это и есть Найл. Парень кажется очень расстроенным (как во время грёбаного ограбления) и грустным, поэтому Луи хватает его за руку, когда они входят в уборную, и тянет его в угол, убедившись, что все разошлись по кабинкам.  
  
— Слушай, — шепчет он, — я не убивал его, понятно? Он в порядке.  
  
Глаза Найла тут же широко распахиваются.  
  
— Да ладно?!  
  
Луи замолкает, когда кто-то спускает воду. Он кивает и отходит в сторону, когда один из парней выходит из кабинки. На лице Найла написано облегчение, когда он заходит следом.  
  
Ожидая, когда все закончат мыть руки, Луи думает о том, как будет дальше развиваться вся ситуация. Они пробудут ещё шесть дней в этой дыре, таким образом, он должен просто прятать Гарри в хранилище с пулей в ноге? Он же, наверное, сойдёт с ума от искусственного света и спёртого воздуха там, это слишком даже для самого сильного человека на земле.  
  
Он знает, что должен рассказать об этом Хейли, иначе Гарри, вероятно, истечёт кровью. Он просто не знает, как… Все уже считали его хладнокровным убийцей ещё до того, как он предположительно убил Гарри.  
  
Через полчаса он посылает Зейна проверить Гарри, прямо перед тем, как Ник входит в главный офис и швыряет пистолет на стол. Луи ненавидит его так сильно, что считает это бесчеловечным.  
  
— Ты спятил, мудила, — рявкает Луи, зная, что эти слова спровоцируют его.  
  
— Слушай, Водород, слезь на секунду со своего трона, чтобы понять, что происходит. Эти люди выходят из-под нашего контроля, и если мы хотим выбраться отсюда живыми, мы должны заставить их нас уважать.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду бояться?  
  
Ник в ответ закатывает глаза, и Луи поднимает телефонную трубку.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — резко спрашивает Ник, когда Луи набирает «1», прижимая трубку к уху.  
  
— Хочу сказать ей, что ты потерял две последние клетки мозга.  
  
Ник тут же принимает меры, грубо хватая Луи за запястье, заставляя опустить трубку.  
  
— Не вздумай этого делать.  
  
— Думаешь, она ничего не узнает? — спрашивает Луи, выдёргивая руку из захвата.  
  
— Химик уже в курсе. Ты убил наш главный козырь! — громко смеётся Ник, запрокинув голову назад, тем самым лишая Луи всяких слов.  
  
— Ч-что?  
  
— Это ты убил наш рычаг давления, я ничего не делал.  
  
— Ты, блять!.. — бросается на него Луи, замахиваясь кулаком ему в лицо.  
  
— Эй, эй! — тут же вмешивается Лиам, как только входит в комнату, изо всех сил пытаясь удержать Луи на месте. — Прекрати, ради всего святого!  
  
— Ты будешь гореть в аду! — Луи плюёт Нику в лицо, тот отпихивает его и хватает пистолет со стола.  
  
— Тогда встретимся там, — самодовольно отвечает он, напоследок громко хлопая дверью.  
  
— Что случилось? — удивлённо спрашивает Лиам, как только отпускает Луи, чья грудь всё ещё безудержно вздымается.  
  
— Он мудак, вот что случилось! И он нас всех по-любому пристрелит, как только мы выйдем за эти стены!  
  
— Успокойся.  
  
Луи молча плюхается на один из стульев и делает глубокий вдох, думая о том, что, наверное, стоит принести Гарри еды, а также несколько бутылок воды. Попутно он размышляет, стоит ли рассказывать Хейли обо всём этом.  
  
— Ладно, ладно. Я в порядке, — говорит он Лиаму, чтобы тот отстал от него.  
  
— Хорошо. Мне нужно приготовить ужин для заложников, но затем я вернусь. Если тебе нужно поговорить или что-то типа того.  
  
Луи широко улыбается. Самая большая загадка для него — это то, как Лиам оказался здесь, потому что он слишком милый, и у него золотое сердце.  
  
***  
  
День третий. 59 часов с начала ограбления (суббота, 22 декабря, 22:30).  
  
Гарри просыпается, оттого что ему становится нечем дышать. Его волосы прилипли ко лбу, и он чувствует себя настолько ужасно, что хочется кричать. Во рту пересохло, комбинезон липнет к телу. Не говоря уже о слабом запахе крови, идущей от его бедра.  
  
— Блять, — шипит он, медленно расстёгивает комбинезон, выгибаясь на стопке денег и пытаясь спустить его до пояса. Его майка насквозь мокрая, и ему бы сейчас не помешал душ.  
  
Дверь в хранилище открывается, и он тут же замирает, потому что последние два раза, когда Луи приходил проверить его сегодня, навели его на мысль, что, возможно, Меркурий догадывается, что он не мёртв.  
  
Но это всё ещё Луи, поэтому Гарри выдыхает с облегчением.  
  
Луи замирает на пороге, когда видит, что Гарри собирается снять майку, удерживая её двумя пальцами.  
  
— Который сейчас час? — сонно спрашивает его Гарри, на что Луи на секунду прикрывает глаза, а потом входит и медленно закрывает за собой дверь.  
  
— Половина одиннадцатого, все уже давно спят.  
  
— Кто наблюдает за Найлом?  
  
Луи хмурится.  
  
— Ни... Меркурий.  
  
— Блять.  
  
Луи в ответ пожимает плечами.  
  
— Больше некому было это сделать, если только ты не хотел, чтобы я не возвращался до утра.  
  
— Да, хорошо, — Гарри кивает и на секунду опускает взгляд на бедро. — Ты поговорил с Кислородом?  
  
Луи кивает.  
  
— Я отведу тебя в главный офис, так как сегодня моя очередь бодрствовать. И там она вытащит из тебя пулю.  
  
Он подходит к Гарри, и тот замечает, что это первый раз, когда он видит парня без оружия.  
  
— Ого, ты безоружен, — пытается пошутить Гарри, на что Луи лишь закатывает глаза, крепко обхватывает Гарри за плечо и помогает ему подняться.  
  
— Не умничай. Встать можешь?  
  
Гарри кивает и позволяет Луи помочь ему.  
  
— Больно?  
  
Гарри в ответ пожимает плечами.  
  
— Немного. Радует то, что кровотечение остановилось.  
  
Им требуется десять минут, чтобы добраться до главного офиса, потому что Гарри хромает, к тому же он знает, что пахнет не очень, но Луи, к счастью, не комментирует это.  
  
В комнате пусто, телевизор тихо работает в углу, когда Гарри устало падает на диван, одну ногу поджимая под себя, а другую аккуратно ставя на пол. Луи оставляет его, чтобы спустя несколько минут вернуться с Кислородом.  
  
— Господи, — шепчет она, когда видит раненую ногу Гарри.  
  
— Сможешь что-нибудь сделать с этим? — спрашивает Луи, прислоняясь к столу и наблюдая за тем, как девушка опускается на колени у дивана с аптечкой в руках.  
  
— Ему придётся снять комбинезон, если хотите, чтобы я вытащила пулю.  
  
Гарри кивает, немного приподнимается и стягивает комбинезон до самых лодыжек. Он бросает быстрый взгляд в сторону Луи, который с невозмутимым лицом наблюдает за происходящим.  
  
«Гарри Стайлс, сын генерального прокурора Её Величества, сидит в трусах и мокрой майке перед одним из самых красивых мужчин-грабителей, которых когда-либо видел мир».  
  
Гарри качает головой и вытягивает ногу на диване, хмурясь и откидываясь на спинку.  
  
— Чему ты улыбаешься? — интересуется Кислород, распутывая повязку вокруг его бедра.  
  
— Думает о заголовках, наверное, — отвечает за него Луи, на что Гарри удивлённо моргает, широко улыбаясь в ответ.  
  
Кислород в ответ качает головой и надевает пару стерильных перчаток.  
  
— Даже не буду спрашивать, что это означает.  
  
Гарри смотрит на рану: кровь подсохла и всё в целом выглядит отвратительно.  
  
— Сейчас я обработаю рану перекисью водорода. Это будет очень больно.  
  
— Ха! — прыскает Гарри.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Перекись водорода — это сочетание водорода и кислорода, — поясняет Гарри, тут же поворачивая голову в сторону Луи, чтобы увидеть его реакцию.  
  
— Очень смешно, — фыркает Луи, но ухмылка всё же появляется в уголках его губ.  
  
Гарри шипит, когда холодная жидкость касается его голого бедра, и Кислород тут же вручает ему полотенце, чтобы он заткнул им рот, если ему вдруг вздумается кричать.  
Она берёт пинцет из аптечки и внимательно смотрит на Гарри.  
  
— Это будет очень больно. Я просто предупреждаю тебя, потому что не уверена, насколько глубоко вошла пуля.  
  
Гарри кивает и прикусывает губу, ожидая дальнейших действий. Когда она опускает пинцет, он старается изо всех сил не кричать. Через пять минут она вытаскивает пулю и начинает зашивать рану.  
  
— Благодари бога за то, что пуля была маленькой, — говорит она ему, как только заканчивает возиться с раной, накладывая сверху новую повязку.  
  
— Что дальше? — спрашивает Гарри, натягивая комбинезон до пояса.  
  
— Повязка водонепроницаемая, поэтому можешь принять душ.  
  
Гарри вздыхает с облегчением.  
  
— Было бы здорово.  
  
Кислород встаёт и снимает перчатки.  
  
— Водород, отведи мальчика в душ. Мне нужно сменить Серебро.  
  
Луи кивает и наблюдает, как она кладёт аптечку обратно в шкаф, прежде чем снова хватает пистолет и оставляет их двоих наедине.  
  
— Итак… где душевая кабина? — спрашивает Гарри, облизывая губы.  
  
— Вон там. Держи полотенце. И постарайся не заляпать его кровью.  
  
Гарри кивает, разувается и снова опускает комбинезон до самых лодыжек, переступая через него.  
  
— У тебя есть запасное бельё? — смущённо спрашивает Гарри, хватая полотенце, которое Луи протягивает ему.  
  
— Да, но я не уверен, что тебе подойдёт.  
  
— Не такой уж я и толстый, — обиженно бубнит Гарри.  
  
Луи в ответ закатывает глаза и направляется к огромному шкафу в углу, откуда достаёт небольшую сумку с буквой «H» на ней. Он перебирает вещи пару минут, после чего вытаскивает совершенно новую пару трусов, которую тут же вручает Гарри.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Он знает, что Луи наблюдает за тем, как он снимает майку, но когда он резко оборачивается, то Луи разглядывает татуировки.  
  
— Что?  
  
Луи качает головой и протягивает ему зубную щётку.  
  
— Ничего, иди давай уже.  
  
Не самое подходящее время попросить Луи показать ему свои татуировки.  
  
Гарри закрывает за собой дверь и оглядывается в крошечной ванной. Тут есть раковина в углу рядом с унитазом и душевая кабина напротив двери. Он снимает оставшуюся одежду, прежде чем войти кабинку, и как только тёплая вода касается его кожи, он глубоко вздыхает.  
  
Он никогда раньше не недооценивал роскошь принятия душа дома. Он использует совершенно новый шампунь, чтобы вымыть волосы, и к тому времени, когда он заканчивает чистить зубы, обернув полотенце вокруг талии, он чувствует себя намного лучше.  
  
Когда он выходит из ванной, Луи сидит на диване с пачкой мармеладных мишек в руках, пистолет лежит рядом с ним. Должен ли Гарри счесть это привлекательным? Наверное, нет.  
  
Луи отводит взгляд от телевизора, когда слышит, как открывается дверь в ванную, и не сводит глаз от Гарри, пока тот не садится рядом с ним, тут же запуская свою большую ладонь в пачку с лакомством.  
  
— Ну как, полегчало? — спрашивает Луи, на что Гарри кивает, широко улыбаясь в ответ.  
  
— Да, спасибо.  
  
— Не благодари, — бормочет Луи, Гарри снова кивает, засовывая в рот несколько мармеладных мишек.  
  
— Мне нужно вернуться обратно? — спрашивает Гарри, надеясь, что Луи скажет «нет».  
  
— Эм… не обязательно.  
  
Гарри закрывает глаза и кивает, после чего закидывает в рот очередную горсть мармелада.  
  
— Итак, почему ты продолжаешь пялиться на мои татуировки? — решается задать вопрос Гарри.  
  
Луи поворачивает голову, тут же понимая, что они сидят очень близко, их носы в сантиметре друг от друга, а в комнате тихо. Может, Гарри не стоило об этом спрашивать, но что сделано, то сделано.  
  
— У тебя птичья клетка набита… на груди?  
  
— Это игра слов, — пускается в объяснения Гарри. — Типа... это клетка, и она на моих рёбрах, таким образом, это клетка на клетке.  
  
— Я не верю, что ты набил её там только потому, что это вроде как смешно. Я отказываюсь в это верить.  
  
Луи качает головой и смотрит на него, ожидая ответа.  
  
— Да, ты прав, — медленно отвечает Гарри, закусывая нижнюю губу. — Это символизирует свободу и... да, свободу. Таким образом, я свободная птица.  
  
Он ждёт, пока Луи фыркнет или сделает едкое замечание, но тот ничего не говорит, что не так уж плохо.  
  
— Это глупо, я знаю, — добавляет Гарри.  
  
Луи качает головой.  
  
— Да не, я не думаю, что это глупо.  
  
— А как насчёт твоих татуировок?  
  
— Моих татуировок? Откуда ты знаешь, что у меня...  
  
— Твоя татуировка на шее выглядывает из-под воротника, а я никогда не встречал кого-то, у кого есть только татуировка на шее, — объясняет Гарри, вытягивая перевязанную ногу.  
  
— Это способ заставить меня раздеться?  
  
Гарри тут же краснеет.  
  
— Эм... нет, нет. Прости.  
  
Луи со смехом качает головой, после чего расстёгивает молнию на комбинезоне и освобождает руки.  
  
— Вау, — едва слышно произносит Гарри, когда его взгляду открываются все татуировки, украшающие кожу Луи.  
  
Многие из них дополняют друг друга, это понятно даже несмотря на то, что частично они скрыты под майкой. Гарри даже не знает, откуда начинать рассматривать. Тут есть кинжал, и змея, и...  
  
— Это ком...  
  
Луи прерывает его, прижимая палец к губам, шепча: «Дерьмо!» под нос, после чего тут же вскакивает с дивана.  
  
— Что происходит? — тихо спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Живо в ванную! Кислород только что сообщила, что Меркурий на полпути сюда!  
  
Гарри, хромая, спешит в ванную комнату, и Луи аккуратно подталкивает его, после чего захлопывает за ним дверь.  
  
— Эй, Водород? — раздаётся голос Меркурия снаружи.  
  
— Какого хрена тебе нужно? — кричит Луи в ответ.  
  
— Чем занят?  
  
— Я что, должен отчитываться перед тобой за каждый свой шаг?  
  
Гарри прикусывает губу. Ему страшно и весело одновременно, это не нормально.  
  
— О, у тебя голос прорезался, после того как ты пристрелил того пацанёнка?  
  
Гарри широко распахивает глаза.  
  
— Я не пацанёнок, — обиженно шепчет он.  
  
Луи лишь закатывает глаза.  
  
— Да отъебись ты, чего надо?  
  
— Да так, пришёл проведать, принёс тебе водички.  
  
— Всё в порядке, спасибо.  
  
— Ну океюшки, — отвечает Меркурий, и Гарри знает о том, что он стоит прямо за дверью ванной.  
  
Гарри прислоняется лбом к двери, слушая как Меркурий медленно подходит к выходу.  
  
— Эй, а чей это комбез?  
  
Гарри замирает, тут же шокировано смотря на Луи. Он видит панику в его глазах.  
  
— Это Гарри, — отвечает Луи. — Мне пришлось раздеть его, прежде чем я избавился от тела, так что... вот.  
  
Они ждут ответа Меркурия.  
  
— Ясно, — Ник наконец подходит к двери. — Выброси его, — добавляет он, после чего делает ещё несколько шагов и наконец закрывает дверь.  
  
Гарри делает вдох, обнаруживая, что не дышал всё это время.  
  
— Блять! — выдыхает Луи, прислоняясь к двери и закрывая глаза.  
  
Гарри смотрит на себя в зеркало. Его волосы всё ещё мокрые, и он выглядит чертовски усталым, как сама смерть.  
  
— Так что мы просто проигнорируем тот факт, что ты в полотенце, — говорит Луи, выводя его из оцепенения.  
  
— А? — Гарри смотрит на свою обнажённую грудь. — Ах, да.  
  
— Я собираюсь найти тебе одежду. Подожди здесь.  
  
Гарри наблюдает за тем, как Луи выходит из комнаты, вскоре возвращаясь с бумажным пакетом, в котором лежит новенький комбинезон. Гарри осторожно достаёт его из пакета.  
  
— Так... ты будешь смотреть, как я буду переодеваться или... — начинает Гарри, и Луи тут же поджимает губы.  
  
— А ты хочешь, чтобы я смотрел на тебя? — парирует он, но этого достаточно, чтобы щёки Гарри тут же стали пунцовыми.  
  
— Э-эм, если ты хочешь.  
  
— Господи, Гарольд, да я просто... я подожду тебя снаружи.  
  
— Меня зовут не... — дверь захлопывается. — Неважно.  
  
Он натягивает трусы Луи и сокрушённо качает головой, когда они оказываются широкими, но короткими, а затем надевает комбинезон. Он не упоминает тот факт, что Луи забыл дать ему майку.  
  
Когда он выходит из ванной, Луи ждёт у двери с сумкой в одной руке и пистолетом в другой.  
  
— Значит, мы вернулись к оружию? — спрашивает Гарри, проводя рукой по волосам.  
  
— Ага, а теперь шевели булками.  
  
Луи проверяет, свободен ли коридор, после чего указывает Гарри следовать за ним. Они выходят из главного офиса, Луи идёт позади Гарри.  
  
— Я думаю, можно с уверенностью сказать, что я не буду нападать на тебя, — говорит Гарри, на что Луи лишь шикает на него.  
  
Гарри с ненавистью возвращается в хранилище. Там душно и ужасное освещение, мешающее ему заснуть.  
  
— Разве ты не можешь попросить Зейна выключить свет или типа того?  
  
— И чё, будешь сидеть в темноте?  
  
— Фонарик? — предлагает Гарри, опускаясь на стопку денег и прислоняясь к стене.  
  
Луи достаёт из сумки двухлитровую бутылку воды, жвачку и упакованные бутерброды, которые тут же вручает Гарри.  
  
— Жвачка? Хочешь сказать, что у меня пахнет изо рта? — шутит Гарри, но Луи выглядит серьёзным.  
  
— Это для того чтобы ты мог освежиться, пока я не приду за тобой утром.  
  
— Как ты думаешь, ты сможешь сохранить эту тайну от Меркурия ещё семь дней? — спрашивает Гарри, но затем понимает, что он только что сказал.  
  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
  
Гарри не отвечает. Блять.  
  
— Откуда ты...  
  
— Железо вроде как обмолвился об этом вчера. Он сказал, что есть ещё восемь дней... Я не знаю.  
  
Луи качает головой и бросает сумку у ног Гарри.  
  
— Ну-ну. Ладно, теперь тебе нужно немного поспать.  
  
— Но я не хочу спать, — обиженно отвечает Гарри, несмотря на то что это неправда.  
  
— А я причём? Потанцевать для тебя или что? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
Гарри широко ухмыляется.  
  
— Это было бы замечательно.  
  
— Перестань флиртовать со мной.  
  
Гарри удивлённо приподнимает брови.  
  
— Ты думаешь, я флиртую? — спрашивает он, медленно поднимаясь.  
  
Луи озадачен его смелостью.  
  
— Э-эм... я очень на это надеюсь, иначе мне будет крайне неловко за мои слова.  
  
Гарри качает головой.  
  
— Ты так и не рассказал мне о своих татуировках, — напоминает Гарри, пытаясь сменить тему.  
  
— А должен?  
  
Гарри кивает.   
  
— Ну ты же уже начал.  
  
— Ты снова пытаешься заставить меня раздеться.  
  
— Нет, это не так, — еле слышно отвечает Гарри, облизывая губы.  
  
Только сейчас, когда он стоит рядом с Луи, он понимает, насколько он выше. Он может видеть, как тени от ресниц грабителя танцуют щеках, когда тот моргает.  
  
— Почему ты хочешь это знать? — спрашивает Луи, глядя на него.  
  
Гарри думает, что синий цвет его глаз опьяняет. Да, может быть, он устал и близок к обмороку, но Гарри знает, что он никогда не видел таких глаз — грустных и пустых одновременно.  
  
— Потому что я уверен, что у них есть история, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
Луи сверлит его взглядом несколько долгих секунд.  
  
— Нет, ты просто хочешь, чтобы я разделся.  
  
— Это тоже, возможно. Если только ты гей. Или би. Или...  
  
— Заткнись, блин, — смеётся Луи, выходя из образа хладнокровного парня.  
  
— Так заставь меня, — шепчет Гарри, чувствуя, как сердце бешено бьётся в груди.  
  
Луи запрокидывает голову назад, прикрывая веки. Затем он закусывает нижнюю губу и протягивает руку, хватая Гарри за затылок, приближая его к себе вплотную. Гарри тут же закрывает глаза, ожидая, когда их губы соприкоснутся.  
  
Но ничего не происходит.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Луи, наклоняя голову.  
  
Его синие глаза теперь смотрят прямо в душу Гарри: печаль сменилась озорством, но пустота никуда не делась.  
  
— Думал, я тебя поцелую?  
  
Гарри опускает взгляд на губы Луи.  
  
— Я надеялся, что ты это сделаешь.  
  
— Я буквально держу тебя в заложниках, а ты хочешь меня поцеловать? Это пиздец, малыш, — отвечает Луи, но ничего не делает, чтобы сократить расстояние между ними.  
  
— Ты был добр ко мне.  
  
— При данных обстоятельствах.  
  
Гарри кивает:  
  
— Да.  
  
— И с чего ты взял, что я тебя поцелую?  
  
Дыхание Луи отдаёт табаком и мятой, это охуенно...   
  
— Ну, ты стоишь довольно близко ко мне прямо сейчас, буквально говоря мне в рот, — нервно отвечает Гарри, кладя руку на бедро Луи и надеясь остаться незамеченным в этом.  
  
Однако Луи замечает этот манёвр. Когда он поднимает взгляд, Гарри знает, что у него в запасе есть ровно пять секунд.  
  
— Нет, это не так, — слабо говорит Луи.  
  
— Не обманывай себя, — по-детски отвечает Гарри, после чего широко улыбается и притягивает Луи за талию ближе к себе.  
  
Их губы сталкиваются, язык Луи немедленно проникает в его рот, отправляя все тело Гарри в гипервентиляцию. Губы Луи мягкие и грубые одновременно, они движутся синхронно с губами Гарри, как будто они давно ждали этого.  
  
Гарри обхватывает лицо Луи другой рукой, чтобы углубить их поцелуй, чувствуя, что Луи улыбается в ответ, поэтому он тоже улыбается; это немного напрягает, но ему плевать.  
  
Луи обхватывает Гарри другой рукой за плечи и тянет его на себя, пока не ударяется спиной о стену. Это всё уже слишком, и Гарри не может поверить в происходящее.... но он не должен волноваться об этом, когда есть гораздо более важная задача прямо сейчас.  
  
Напряжение меняется, когда Луи хватает Гарри за кудри на шее, отчего Гарри вздрагивает и громко стонет ему в рот.  
  
Луи замирает, вытирает губы и делает несколько шагов назад.  
  
— Чёрт, мы не должны были этого делать, — бормочет Луи.  
  
— И всё же... — говорит Гарри, пытаясь понять, почему это его так волнует.  
  
— Я не должен был... не должен был, — повторяет Луи, закрывая глаза.  
  
— Всё в порядке, я уже не маленький, — с сарказмом отвечает Гарри, скрещивая руки на груди и наблюдая за тем, как Луи проводит рукой по его волосам.  
  
— Да знаю я, не в этом дело...  
  
— И я не ожидаю какого-либо особого отношения.  
  
Луи качает головой.  
  
— Дело не в этом, чёрт тебя дери! Есть правила на этот счёт, и я нарушил примерно десять из них.  
  
— Она наблюдает за нами прямо сейчас?  
  
— Неважно. Чёрт, ладно. Постарайся поспать. Я зайду к тебе утром.  
  
Гарри наблюдает за тем, как Луи разворачивается на 180 градусов, а затем снова качает головой и уходит, позволяя двери хранилища захлопнуться за собой.


End file.
